Final Straw
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Arles deja una terrible e imborrable marca en el pasado de Camus. Después de Hades, al reencontrarse, ambos deben aprender a lidiar con ello. / SAGA x CAMUS, yaoi, lemon, non-con.
1. Capítulo I: Realidad

**Final Straw.01:**

El sol, siguiendo la aburrida rutina de siempre, comenzaba a ocultarse ya. Para muchos de los jóvenes reunidos en el coliseo, eso significaba una promesa de pronto descanso. Después de horas de arduo entrenamiento, caballeros de todo rango que realizaban sus prácticas en el mencionado lugar ansiaban por la esperada hora en que los deberes oficiales del día terminarían y podrían retirarse a sus respectivos habitáculos.

Sin embargo, había un muchacho en especial que rogaba al astro rey para que permaneciera iluminándolos un rato más. Sabía que sus peticiones eran ridículas; una estrella sin vida no lo escucharía. Así que, al notar los últimos rayos dorados que se ocultaban tras el horizonte, Camus comenzó a idear nuevas y originales maldiciones, distintas a las del día anterior, para declamárselas a la luna que pronto haría acto de presencia en el firmamento.

El cielo... hacía allí veía, perdiendo sus añiles ojos en aquel otro azul bastante más claro que lo cubría todo. No necesitaba ni quería voltear para sentir la penetrante mirada que lo estudiaba sin disimulo a varios metros de donde él entrenaba con sus compañeros.

Como todos los días, ahí estaba. Igual que la rutina que el sol adoptaba al ocultarse a diario, ahí estaba él. Siempre era así; bajaba hasta el coliseo con el pretexto de supervisar los entrenamientos, pero Camus sabía mejor que eso. Sabía que sólo venía para verlo a él. Al parecer tenerlo a su disposición cada noche no le bastaba. Y ahora ni siquiera le dejaba vivir sus días como un muchacho normal. Al parecer no le era suficiente con el dolor que le causaba cada vez que la luna saludaba.

¿Tenía que bajar ahora y provocar que sus rodillas temblaran de temor ante lo que la noche prometía?

—¡Camus!

El distraído chico sólo se dio cuenta gracias a la preocupada mirada de su compañero de entrenamiento, que sin notarlo había descuidado su defensa y recibido una de las agujas escarlatas de Milo, el caballero de escorpión, con quien practicaba en estos momentos. Éste último se acercó rápidamente para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos turquesas lo miraban con preocupación, al inclinarse sobre su derrotada forma que yacía en el piso.

Había caído al suelo, había recibido una aguja escarlata justo en el pecho, pero el dolor no era tanto, nada comparado con lo que le esperaba esta noche.

—Estoy bien...

Milo ayudó a Camus a ponerse de pie, y en ese momento, con una sencilla y tácita orden del Patriarca —quien tan sólo levantó su mano a la distancia—, el entrenamiento llegó a su fin. Todos los jóvenes caballeros comprendieron que era hora de regresar a sus respectivos templos. Pero no era así para el guardián de la onceava casa. Él, como lo hacía desde hace tiempo, tendría que ir a la cámara superior del Santuario, a los aposentos de Arles, quien ahora dirigía la brillante e intimidante máscara que cubría su rostro hacia él, antes de retirarse siendo escoltado por su procesión de guardias.

Un definido grupo de ocho muchachos se separaron de los muchos otros pertenecientes a rangos más bajos, y se alejaron del sitio dirigiéndose a los doce templos. Los caballeros dorados (excluyendo al fallecido traidor de Sagitario, los ausentes Libra y Géminis, y el joven de Aries que tampoco habitaba en el Santuario), subían todos juntos, la mayoría entablando triviales pláticas mientras, poco a poco, uno por uno se iba quedando en su respectiva casa.

Camus se quedaba varios pasos atrás del resto, mientras suspiraba y subía cada escalón con increíble pesadumbre en sus pasos, deseando, como cada vez, que éstos fueran eternos y nunca alcanzara el maldecido lugar. Sin embargo, ya debería de saber que pronto pasaría de largo su templo sin ni siquiera poner un pie dentro, continuaría subiendo y en poco rato llegaría, los guardias ignorarían su presencia y Arles lo esperaría impaciente en su cámara personal.

Para su suerte, el día que piso el Santuario, recién convertido en caballero de Acuario, y se presentó ante el Patriarca para tomar su puesto como legítimo guardián de la onceava casa, el hombre que regía el sagrado lugar quedó completamente prendado de la particular belleza del jovencito de los glaciales ojos. Y no dudó en apropiarse de él con todo lo que el significado de la palabra implicaba; robarle su inocencia y destruirlo día a día, convirtiéndolo en nada más que un juguete a su disposición. Lo obligó a abstraerse de todo, incluso de sí mismo, hasta lograr que adquiriera la asocial personalidad por la que ahora tenía tanta fama.

No siempre había sido así. El muchacho que llegó aquella vez al Santuario era alguien de cálida sonrisa, expresiva mirada y amable corazón. Tales atributos fueron su ruina, pues el hombre a cuyas habitaciones entraba en esos momentos quería esos labios, esos ojos, ese cuerpo, sólo para él.

No fue la nieve de Siberia lo que lo tornó en ese inexpresivo ser que repudiaba los aduladores comentarios de algunos de sus compañeros. Fue ese hombre, cuyo cosmos emanaba poderoso desde el otro lado de la imponente puerta por la que tantas veces había cruzado.

El umbral de su realidad.

Aquí lo había perdido todo, aquí recordaba su situación. Durante el día, podía pretender olvidarlo, pero la noche llegaba sin excepción, siguiendo el ciclo solar, y le recordaba quien era en realidad: nadie. O al menos esa era la única respuesta a la que Camus concluía.

¿Defenderse? Lo había intentado en un principio, mas cualquier resistencia era inútil. Además de la fuerza física con la que su captor contaba, no podía oponerse a los juegos mentales a los que lo sometía. Arles, no sólo se complacía con poseer su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que antes de él nadie había tocado, y cuya pureza su dueño había resguardado como algo muy valioso. Tiempo pasado.

Además de poseerlo físicamente, Arles parecía regocijarse al manipularlo con sus palabras; palabras que Camus a veces decidía creerle, en busca de un patético consuelo. Arles se la pasaba repitiéndole constantemente falsos "te amo", diciéndole que era un ángel cuyo cuidado sólo podía confiársele a alguien tan poderoso como él, que su destino era ser adorado por su persona, y que debería sentirse feliz y afortunado de haber sido elegido para sus especiales funciones; que era la persona más hermosa de la tierra, y que estaría a su lado por siempre...

Eso último era lo que más lo asustaba.

Entrando a las habitaciones, sabía cómo proceder. Arles evidentemente se encontraba en las albercas contiguas, tomando sus muy acostumbrados baños. Camus se deshizo de su ropa de entrenamiento y la reemplazó con una fina túnica destinada para su exclusivo uso, que descansaba sobre la gran cama donde dormiría —si podía conseguir un poco de sueño esta noche—.

Mientras se cambiaba sus ropas y observaba brevemente su cuerpo descubierto, no podía evitar preguntarse por qué Arles lo había elegido a él. No tenía nada de especial... de hecho, ese adjetivo lo sentía demasiado lejano para que fuera adjudicado a alguien como él.

Examinándose, acariciando con cuidado sus brazos, notaba lo enfermizamente pálida que era su piel... y si llevaba su mano a la cabeza, podía deslizar sus dedos fácilmente entre los lánguidos cabellos, que caían lacios y sin vida. Otros de sus compañeros, su amigo Milo por ejemplo, él sí que era hermoso, con su bronceada tez y sus ligeramente ondulados cabellos. Y esos ojos que intimidaban a la vez que cautivaban, mientras los suyos carecían completamente de vida. Fríos, vacíos, tal como él.

Afrodita era otro buen ejemplo; él siempre se preocupaba por presumir y acentuar su natural belleza, la cual era innegable al posar los ojos sobre aquella piel cuya apariencia recordaba a la porcelana, sus sedosos cabellos y sus refinadas facciones completaban el perfecto cuadro. Tantos otros... ¿por qué tuvo que ser él en quien Arles posara su lasciva mirada?

El mencionado hombre entró a la habitación interrumpiendo el auto-estudio que Camus llevaba a cabo. Al voltear, el chico notó que usaba la túnica blanca que tendía a ponerse al salir de sus baños, mucho más sencilla que las vestimentas del Patriarca. Sin embargo, aún permanecía la inexpresiva máscara sobre su rostro.

¿Inexpresiva? Camus corrigió su previo pensamiento; inexpresivo era lo último que ese artefacto era. Al contrario, emanaba malicia y lo hacía temblar de sólo fijarse en lo que simulaban ser ojos... esas dos órbitas color sangre, bajo las cuales sabía que se ocultaban pupilas del mismo tono, y que lo miraban con igual perversidad.

El hombre, notablemente más alto que él, se acercó para extender su mano y recorrer con largos dedos el marco de su joven rostro, antes de atraerlo por la cintura hasta que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto.

Camus apretó los párpados al notar cómo aquél, que supuestamente debía representar la más suprema justicia, se inclinaba con la intención de besarlo, mas justo antes de que lo lograra, de los temerosos labios del caballero de Acuario salía una idea en la que apenas segundos atrás estaba ponderando. Se arriesgaba a un par de cachetadas por expresarla.

—Señor, hay otros mucho más hermosos que yo... tal vez usted quisie-

Una sonora e incrédula carcajada, emitida de lo más profundo de la garganta de Arles, inundó pavorosamente el cuarto de altos techos donde el par residía, interrumpiendo las palabras del menor.

Camus agachó la mirada, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado. Él mismo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, realmente no deseaba que nadie más pasara por esto, pero tampoco lo quería para él, y egoístamente admitía que preferiría que cualquier otro estuviera en su lugar.

—No digas tonterías, Camus… por todos los Dioses, ¡mírate!— exclamó Arles, una vez que su risa se disipó. Jaló a Camus bruscamente del brazo para hacerlo caminar hasta quedar frente al gran espejo que adornaba una de las paredes de su habitación; accesorio que al chico peliazul no le parecía nada inapropiado, tratándose del hedonista y ególatra Patriarca.

Arles lo sostuvo de los hombros, manteniéndolo de pie en su sitio para que observara su reflejo al frente, mientras él admiraba embobado la misma imagen, permaneciendo a espaldas del chico.

—Mírate...— el tono de antes había cambiado a uno mucho más sugestivo. Camus sabia, que esta vez, él había sido el detonador de lo que vendría.

Sin previo aviso, Arles lo despojó de su túnica, rasgándola irreparablemente durante el proceso, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Alcanzó una de sus manos para recorrer la blanca piel del tórax del muchacho, sin dejar de ver enajenado su reflejo, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez...

—Mírate.

Camus no podía hacer tal cosa. Al contrario, bajó su mirada ante la imagen que se pintaba frente a él. Verse era lo último que deseaba. Ese cuerpo, que Arles tan entusiasmado le insistía en apreciar, lo había metido en este infierno para empezar. Lo odiaba. Se daba asco, se despreciaba y mirarse era algo que no necesitaba.

Sin embargo, la petición de Arles era más para sus propios ojos libidinosos que para el angustiado jovencito. Arles levantó a Camus ágilmente del suelo, pasando un brazo por detrás de sus piernas y sosteniendo con otro su espalda, y comenzó a caminar cargando el liviano peso hasta su cama.

Lo colocó con delicadeza sobre el criminalmente grande colchón, cuyo mullido material se hundió de manera exagerada ante el cuerpo que le fue depositado encima.

Por más cómoda que fuera la cama en la que se encontraba, Camus se sentía todo menos confortable. Todo su ser gritaba en resignado terror al ser testigo de cómo la intimidante figura de Arles se cernía sobre él cual oscura noche, retirándose su máscara para arrojarla a un lado, y dejándolo apreciar esos ojos inyectados en sangre que lo atormentaban tanto en la vida real como en sus pesadillas, así como la grisácea caballera que enmarcaba el afilado rostro y caía cosquilleando el propio, asemejando nubes de tormenta que avisaban del torrente de lágrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus ojos en cualquier instante.

Y entonces, esos ojos, que se cerrarían en cualquier momento por la cobardía, se detuvieron a estudiar la apariencia de aquél que le sonreía sardónicamente, y cuyas manos comenzaban a explorar su cuerpo, enviándole desagradables escalofríos cada vez que los insensibles dedos hacían contacto con su piel. Camus estaba seguro de ser el único que conocía su rostro.

Imposible sospechar que fuera un impostor. Él nunca conoció al desaparecido Saga de Géminis, así que no tenía con qué comparar al monstruo cuyas agresivas caricias lo clamaban como una más de sus propiedades. Nunca nadie había visto el rostro del Patriarca, y así, Camus, vivía engañado como todos.

Lo absorto que había quedado estudiando esa fisonomía que le asustaba e intrigaba en igual medida, fue disipado al sentir como la mano de Arles alcanzó a tocar la fresca herida que Milo le dejó durante el reciente entrenamiento. El hombre mayor hundió sus dedos en el lastimado lugar obligándolo a gemir de dolor.

—Lo castigaré.

Camus sabía que no lo haría. Sabía que Arles sólo hablaba por hablar. Jamás haría algo que sacara a la luz esta situación. Y hacer eso, castigar a Milo por una simple herida propinada en un combate de entrenamiento, sería una tontería bastante obvia. Así que Camus ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo para tratar de evitar el "castigo" que Arles prometía para su amigo, pues sabía que jamás se lo daría.

El mismo Patriarca se olvidó del detalle que marcaría la suave piel de su muchacho por un buen tiempo, y dejando atrás la indignación que eso le causaba, comenzó a utilizar sus labios y manos para besarlo y tocarlo como cada noche, hacerlo suyo, recordarle que ya lo era. Camus, por más que quisiera y lo intentara, no podría olvidar tal cosa.

Al principio, Arles hipócritamente lo trataba con cierta delicadeza. Sin embargo, Camus sabía de antemano lo poco que sus "buenas" intenciones duraban, pues una vez que la pasión lo dominaba se olvidaba por completo de su comodidad y no le importaba nada más que la obtención de su propio placer, aunque fuera de violentas y perversas maneras.

Lo único que a Camus le quedaba por hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar... _esperar... esperar_. Aspirar ilusamente a que a la mañana siguiente todo resultara haber sido un sueño. Ese era su deseo de todas las noches, y todavía hasta el día de hoy, inocentemente, albergaba la esperanza de que llegara a convertirse en realidad.

La realidad lo golpearía bruscamente cuando despertara a la frescura del alba, sintiendo todo su cuerpo palpitar ante el brusco trato al que había sido sometido la noche anterior. Arles ya no se encontraba con él, lo cual Camus agradecía. Y sin más, se vistió rápidamente, ignorando los quejidos de los músculos que se negaban a cooperar al movimiento.

Una vez que estuvo listo, huyó a toda velocidad del Templo del Patriarca hasta llegar al suyo. Nadie preguntaba, si es que alguien se daba cuenta, qué hacía tan temprano con el regidor del Santuario. Pensar en que algo extraño estaba pasando era demasiado increíble para siquiera imaginarlo. El guardián de la doceava casa de vez en cuando lo veía pasar apresurado, mientras regaba sus preciadas rosas como era su costumbre de cada mañana. Pero ninguna importancia le daba al hecho de que al caballero de Acuario le gustara ejercitarse subiendo y bajando escalones. Y lo desechaba como una más de los extraños hábitos de su especial compañero.

Al llegar la tarde, a Camus se le observaba leyendo envuelto por la tranquila soledad de su Templo. Era un libro de filosofía que su Maestro le regalara cuando entrenaba en Siberia. Sólo se entretenía en esta sencilla tarea porque no deseaba salir y encontrarse con sus compañeros, los cuales estaban teniendo una amigable reunión en el templo de escorpión.

No obstante, para su desgracia, el guardián de mencionado templo había ido a buscarlo, y ahora le insistía —casi rogaba—, que lo acompañara. Camus aceptó, y con un profundo suspiro siguió a Milo durante el camino a Escorpión. Después de todo, se suponía que debía de aparentar algo de remota normalidad, así que tendría que aguantar unas cuantas horas de insustancial conversación con sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, eso resultó tarea imposible. No pudo permanecer más que unos minutos rodeado de la envidiable alegría que todos emanaban, y se vio obligado a salir del recinto, encontrándose con que el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse. Sufrió las mismas sensaciones de temor e impotencia que siempre le proporcionaba tal hora del día, sabiendo que, al igual que el sol, pronto sería hora de retirarse para él también.

Milo lo siguió al notar su ausencia y lo encontró sentado en la entrada del templo, mirando concentrado el horizonte, con sus pensamientos perdidos en Athena sabría qué cosas.

—Camus... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— El chico menor giró a ver a Milo brevemente, tan sólo para comprobar que se sentaba a su lado, antes de continuar su interrogatorio sin ni siquiera esperar una confirmación que le indicara que podía seguir.

—¿Por qué haces eso?... Alejarte de todos. Siempre tengo prácticamente que arrastrarte para que nos acompañes, así como ahora— Milo inquiría tímidamente, con la incertidumbre de cuál sería la reacción de su amigo, el cual permaneció contemplando el cielo que se pintaba de rojizo con los últimos rayos del sol, hasta que al fin se puso de pie, y dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada, respondió:

—No estamos aquí para divertirnos. Nuestra misión es servir a la Diosa Athena, y nada más que eso importa.

La firme voz expresó esa conclusión y nada más, antes de que su dueño diera la vuelta y se retirara dejando a un incrédulo Milo viéndolo partir, observándolo mientras le daba la espalda y subía los escalones a los templos superiores con pasos aparentemente seguros.

Ese muchacho le intrigaba tanto... sin embargo, jamás podría tener idea de lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa triste mirada. Porque, sí, Milo lo notaba, era triste, infinitamente... no era fría o insensible como algunos lo clamaban. Algunos decían que tan solo con clavarte esos profundos azules te lograba congelar. Eran simplemente unos bellos ojos que luchaban por ocultar algo, y Milo deseaba ansioso saber de qué se trataba.


	2. Capítulo II: Arles?

**Final Straw.02:**

¿Qué hacer contra una fuerza que te somete y que supera en infinitos múltiplos a la tuya?

¿Cómo evitar rendirte ante la voluntad de un demonio que te ha elegido como herramienta para llevar a cabo sus oscuros planes, ignorando tu disposición para participar en tales abominaciones, y contra el cual no tienes ni la más mínima posibilidad de victoria?

¿Cómo luchar contra una realidad que resulta tan difícil de aceptar como tal?

Probablemente las dos siluetas que compartían la gran cama de dosel, pieza central de las lujosas habitaciones del Gran Patriarca, se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo, aplicándolo a sus respectivas situaciones.

Las dos largas cabelleras azuladas, de distinto tono más comparable hermosura, se entremezclaban al extenderse sobre las almohadas en las cuales sus dueños reposaban sus cabezas. Abandonando el mundo de los sueños tan sólo segundos atrás, ambos luchaban por abrir los ojos, deseando encontrarse con una realidad distinta a la que se les presentaba hace algunas horas.

Desafortunadamente, para ninguno de los dos fue el caso. Aunque sí que había algo diferente esta noche...

Camus despertó, mucho antes de que la mañana llegara, para encontrarse sorpresivamente rodeado por dos fuertes brazos que lo apresaban con poderío, en lugar de hallarse solo sobre la enorme cama, como generalmente sucedía. Era tan cálido el cuerpo que hacía contacto contra su espalda, bastante más grande que el suyo, que por un momento se sintió seguro, protegido... por un instante, sintió el impulso se acurrucarse aún más entre la seguridad de ese abrazo... hasta que recordó quién era el dueño de dichos brazos.

Intentando liberarse de inmediato del agarre, se dio vuelta para encarar a Arles, pero ése que lo veía con infinita melancolía en sus ojos, y le sonreía con desmesurada tristeza en esa ligera curvatura de sus labios, no podía ser el mencionado Patriarca...

El hombre, al que todavía Camus no asimilaba a identificar como Arles, aún lo rodeaba con sus brazos, no lo había dejado escapar por completo. Lo miraba con tanta dulzura... y si sus ojos no lo engañaban, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Esa persona no era Arles... lucía casi idéntico, pero... no podía ser él. Arles jamás acariciaba su rostro como este hombre lo estaba haciendo, jamás lo atraía a su pecho y lo abrazaba así; de una manera que destilaba cariño sincero y que lo obligaba a corresponder el abrazo y sentirse libre de llorar, tal como el hombre mayor lo estaba haciendo ya.

¿Estaría soñando? Este cambio tan inesperado... no sabía que pensar de ello. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por el consolador cuerpo que se aferraba a él con fervor.

Saga lo dejó dormitar sólo unos minutos. No tenía tiempo que perder. Limpió sus propias lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y después llevó ésta misma a rescatar el rostro de Camus, que se enterraba contra la piel de su pecho. Tomó su barbilla gentilmente y lo obligó a que lo mirara. La voz que emanó de esa garganta también se escuchaba diferente a la que el joven caballero de Acuario estaba acostumbrado.

Ésta no le hacía temblar.

—No permitiré que te lastime más. Vete.

Camus no podía despegar su llorosa mirada de Saga, intrigado, con un brillo de confusa esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿Qué?— preguntó apenas en un susurro.

—Vete, ahora.

Camus obedeció, inseguramente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. El hombre, a quien Camus todavía no reconocía como el Gran Patriarca, dio la vuelta para permanecer sobre su costado dándole la espalda. Saga no quería verlo, no quería tentar al que dormía brevemente en su interior. Así que esperaría, privándose de la vista del hermoso muchacho, sin girar su cuerpo, ni siquiera abrir sus ojos hasta que aquél se retirara.

Una vez que Camus se vistió, salió a toda prisa del lugar, sin mirar jamás atrás. No sabía por qué corría… era algo tonto, pero siempre lo hacía, como si esta misma noche no fuera a estar de regreso ahí.

Saga se levantó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, y se acercó a su escritorio para redactar rápidamente un improvisado mandato. En el instante que escribió el punto final, no perdió ni un segundo para vestirse, colocándose su máscara y atuendos típicos. Salió inmediatamente de sus habitaciones para entregarle la ordenanza al primer guardia que cruzó su camino, con la clara y rígida indicación de que se le entregara al caballero de Acuario a la mañana siguiente, sin ninguna excusa.

Regresó a su recámara y se quitó la máscara de nuevo. La repudiaba tanto que tuvo que aguantar las ganas que tenía de pulverizarla. Acostándose sobre la cama, cerró los ojos, a sabiendas de que éstos ocultarían su verdadero color esmeralda por un buen rato a partir de ahora. Durmió, como él mismo por algunos momentos, hasta que fue enviado de nuevo a lo más recóndito de su consciencia, como mudo espectador de todo lo que su cuerpo creaba, o mejor dicho, destruía.

Todo lo que Arles hacía era eso: destruir. Hasta ese dulce muchacho, Camus, tuvo el mismo destino. Saga no quería pensar ahora en él, la culpabilidad era demasiada... había tratado de servir de cierta ayuda, pero dudaba que cualquier cosa que hiciera pudiera reparar el daño infligido.

El caballero de Géminis no tuvo más tiempo para lamentarse, pues fue obligado por su maligna contraparte a regresar al eterno encadenamiento al que era sometido en su interior, y del cual sólo podía escapar en excepcionales ocasiones como la reciente.

/./

Camus no entendía lo que había sucedido horas atrás. El comportamiento de_... Arles_... había sido demasiado extraño. Y luego, esa carta que un guardia le acababa de entregar hacía unos minutos, ¿qué podría decirle en ella?

Cuando al fin se decidió a abrirla, tomó asiento en su cama y desenrolló el pergamino con sumo cuidado. Comenzó a leer lo que se notaba como una apresurada escritura, que la hacía un poco difícil de entender en algunas partes, pero el contenido en general era bien claro. En la nota decía que se le enviaba fuera del Santuario para la preparación de un aprendiz que él mismo reclutaría. Podía escoger el lugar de entrenamiento deseado y debía mantenerlo herméticamente oculto de todos. Le ordenaba también que ni siquiera se despidiera de nadie. Simplemente que desapareciera. Camus obedeció sin dudarlo.

Y aunque no mostró vacilación en seguir aquella orden, en dejar atrás al Santuario y a sus compañeros sin ni siquiera un adiós, siempre le mantuvo intrigado el porqué de esa decisión por parte de Arles. Él no era un ser compasivo, sus intenciones jamás eran buenas... ¿Se habría aburrido de él? Los motivos de sus acciones despertaban su curiosidad, pero no renegó de la oportunidad de terminar con todo aquello.

Así, durante los últimos años de su corta vida, pudo escapar brevemente. Se refugió en Siberia, que había sido su propio lugar de preparación para convertirse en caballero, y entrenó a un par de alumnos. Desafortunadamente, aquello no terminó muy bien tampoco... al parecer, la tragedia lo perseguía.

Camus no sabía si carcajearse ante su maldecida suerte. Ya no esperaba nada más. Al regresar al Santuario, para su poca sorpresa, el Patriarca requería de su presencia. El día siguiente el Santuario sería atacado por un grupo de muchachitos, entre ellos se encontraba su alumno. Y tal era la razón por la que había regresado. Quería poner a prueba a Hyoga, asegurarse de que no lo imitara en su debilidad, y planeaba lograrlo por todos los medios que estuvieran disponibles.

Apenas al pisar el templo que había dejado abandonado por años, un guardia había llegado corriendo a informarle que el Patriarca lo llamaba. Y él acudió.

Pisó las alfombras que le traían familiares sensaciones con tan sólo colocar los pies sobre ellas, dejando a sus zapatos hundirse milimétricamente en el afelpado material. Bajó su mirada para concentrarse en cómo las pequeñas fibras se levantaban cual escobetas alrededor de sus suelas. De pronto, su inocente distracción fue interrumpida por una grave y terriblemente conocida voz.

—Camus, qué gusto verte. ¿Dónde te escondiste todos estos años?

Irguiéndose para aparentar mayor altura, en un inconsciente gesto por simular una seguridad con la que no contaba, Camus volteó hacia el área donde había provenido la voz. Arles recién salía de sus termas, aún escurriendo agua y cubriéndose precariamente con una blanca túnica que apenas si se sostenía enrollada alrededor de su cintura. Ahora que lo veía, no aparentaba ser tan grande como Camus recordaba. Todavía lo sobrepasaba por varios centímetros, pero la imagen en su memoria era exagerada comparada con la que veía ahora.

La altura del hombre era lo que menos importaba. Si Camus se atrevía a admitirlo, lo intimidaba de igual manera. Su piel se enchinaba de sólo notar que se acercaba, luciendo en todo momento una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Se detuvo a un par de pasos de él, y levantó una ceja impaciente por una respuesta a su reciente pregunta.

—Siberia— Camus lanzó la palabra con mayor temblor en su voz de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Te sentaron bien los días sin sol— dijo Arles, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza con su lujuriosa mirada, sin molestarse en disimular su interés. No tenía por qué hacerlo; para ambos presentes era obvio y conocido lo tanto que le agradaba el físico que tenía enfrente.

En esos momentos, hecho un hombre, con sus habilidades y poderes crecidos hasta lo ilimitado, Camus podría intentar resistirse, defenderse, ¿atacar al Patriarca? Tal vez... pero no lo hizo.

Permitió que Arles se acercara y lo besara, mordiendo sus labios y reclamando la ausencia de los pasados años al intentar ahogarlo con la lengua que parecía pretender infiltrarse hasta su garganta. Se permitió prácticamente desvanecer entre sus brazos mientras lo arrastraba a la cama, que recibió su peso hundiéndose bajo de él bastante más que cuando era un ligero chiquillo. Dejó que se apropiara de su cuerpo una última vez la noche antes de su muerte. De su muerte física, tan sólo, pues su alma había quedado desolada de todo soplo de vida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Permitió, mientras lo destruía una vez más, que lo torturara con odiosas palabras...

—¿Sabes por qué no te resistes? Porque igual me deseas. He dejado mi sello en tu piel, y tus entrañas gritan por regresar a su único dueño. Tú me necesitas, por más que digas repudiarme. Soy parte de ti, y eres demasiado débil para poder negarlo… para poder negarte a mí.

Amaneció. Camus se levantó de la cama con una sola idea clara dentro su aturdida mente. Se dirigió hacia el trono del Patriarca con sigilosos pasos. Sabía del objeto que guardaba —casi atesoraba— ahí. Era una llamativa daga dorada. Aprovechó que aquel hombre aún dormía y la buscó.

No le fue difícil encontrarla, y al sacarla de su cofre protector la envolvió en ambas manos y la atrajo a su pecho, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo brevemente, como si acabara de encontrar la respuesta a sus ruegos. Con el objeto en mano, regresó a la habitación y se puso de pie frente al gran espejo que se recargaba en la pared. Esta vez no le importaba verse, esta vez quería asegurarse de no fallar. De caer inerte al suelo.

¿Directo al corazón? No... ¿qué tal si no profundizaba lo suficiente? A la garganta, sí, más seguro. Llevó la afilada punta hacia su cuello, listo y decidido a acabar con todo de una vez.

¿Todo? ¿Cuál todo? No le quedaba absolutamente nada. Su dignidad, esa ya hace tiempo la había perdido. Y lo peor era que poco había luchado por ella. Se había entregado a las garras de Arles como un cachorro extraviado que no conoce ni sigue más aroma que el de su dueño, aunque éste lo reciba a golpes por haberse perdido.

Tal vez Arles tenía razón. Tal vez ya se había acostumbrado. Tal vez él y sólo él tenía la culpa de todo al permitirse ser una víctima. Al no recopilar el coraje suficiente para cambiar su papel; para, en lugar de quitarse la vida, terminar con la existencia de aquél que aún dormía sobre la cama. Y así aprovecharía a librar al mundo de un innecesario mal.

Sin embargo, matándolo a él no borraría sus recuerdos. Ésta era la única manera de olvidarlo todo. Para siempre.

Una gruesa lágrima escurrió por su mejilla. De alegría, en verdad. Lo debió hacer mucho tiempo atrás, pero supuestamente es mejor tarde que nunca.

En el caso de Camus, sería nunca. Al menos, no por el momento.

La daga se soltó de sus dedos y cayó haciendo un estrepitoso ruido metálico contra el piso. De pronto, y sin darse cuenta como ni en qué momento había sucedido, se encontraba rodeado por dos conocidos y repudiados brazos, que lo abrazaban por detrás, y dos grandes manos se encontraban sosteniendo firmemente sus muñecas; le habían obligado a detenerse y liberar el arma que le prometía al fin paz.

Dichas manos lo tomaron de sus brazos, con un fijo agarre, enterrando los dedos en su piel y lastimándolo durante proceso de girarlo para que encarara a su captor. Una severa mirada se fijó sobre la suya, pero no era la mirada escarlata de Arles; eran esos ojos verdes que alguna vez conoció una mañana varios años atrás. Y que ahora lo miraban a modo de reproche, mientras una quebradiza voz le reclamaba:

—¿Por qué lo permites? Yo soy débil, no puedo contra él, pero tú... ¿por qué lo permites?

Los ojos de Camus se llenaron de lágrimas. "Confusión" no alcanzaba para definir su estado mental en estos momentos. Esta extraña faceta de Arles, que se le había presentado a él en sumamente breves ocasiones, lo hacía rabiar aún más. ¿Que cómo lo permitía? ¿Qué podría hacer para evitarlo? ¿Contarle a todos sus compañeros, detener la inminente batalla dejando al descubierto la maldad del Patriarca al cual servían?

Sí, eso hubiera sido atinado, pero requeriría demasiado valor, el cual Camus no se sentía capaz de construirse. No podía consentir que nadie supiera que el admirado y respetado caballero de Acuario no era más que un juguete al servicio del Patriarca. Moriría por lo menos con un falso orgullo sobre su tumba. Lo cual llevaba a otro punto muy importante; egoístamente, no quería evitar esa batalla.

Por supuesto que no lucharía para defender el Santuario, no le podía importar en lo más mínimo a esas alturas, pero tal vez podría aprovechar la oportunidad de un enfrentamiento para adquirir un boleto de ida y sin retorno al otro mundo.

Tampoco sería el único que no haría nada por evitar que el corrupto Patriarca llevara a cabo todos sus egoístas y despiadados caprichos. El caballero de Libra bien conocía la situación; el de Aries, algo sospechaba. No era por nada que se mantuvieran alejados del Santuario, a muy poco de ser considerados traidores. Así que, realmente, su egoísmo tenía consuelo.

Se libró del aprisionamiento de ese hombre que lo asustaba aún más que el propio Arles de siempre, y salió de allí sólo deteniéndose un breve momento para recoger sus ropas. Se vistió en la cámara contigua con asombrosa rapidez, y abandonó el Templo del Patriarca con la ilusión de no volver a pisarlo jamás. Mientras, en su habitación, Saga se agachó para recoger la caída daga, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos brevemente para evitar la tentación de atravesarse su propio corazón.

Arles le facilitó las cosas. Enseguida, el hombre de grises cabellos regresó la daga a su sitio y se dispuso a comenzar lo que sería un muy interesante día.

_Interesante..._ Camus no sabía si esa palabra aplicaba, lo único que supo con certeza era que, el momento en que su propio alumno lo superaba en sus poderes congelándolo hasta la muerte, fue el segundo más feliz de su mísera existencia. Al fin podía olvidarse de todo. Ya no le importaba más nada, ni él mismo, ni mucho menos Arles, quien moría tan sólo horas después, sin que él se enterara ni realmente le importara.

Sin embargo, el alivio de Camus, proporcionado por la insensibilidad que trae consigo la muerte, duraría muy poco; demasiado poco. Después de todo, la voluntad de los Dioses, o más bien caprichos, son mucho más importantes que la simple necesidad de paz de un joven mortal. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a apreciar figuras en forma de oscuras siluetas cercanas, y sus pulmones se volvieron a llenar de aire, Camus no pudo evitar maldecir una vez más a aquella luna que brillaba triunfante y burlona en el cielo estrellado de la que sería, indisputablemente, una lúgubre noche.


	3. Capítulo III: Hades

**Final Straw.03:**

Un suspiro, el primero de una nueva y temporal vida. Cualquiera se sentiría regocijado ante la oportunidad de sentir cómo el aire expande los que, hasta hace segundos, eran unos colapsados pulmones. Cualquiera menos los integrantes del pequeño grupo que se reunía cerca del Santuario, a punto de atacar el lugar que se dedicaban a proteger durante sus vidas pasadas.

Camus mantenía un bajo nivel entre los presentes. Era su naturaleza el tratar de evitar toda innecesaria atención hacia él, y lo hacía con maestría, dejando el diálogo y los discursos motivacionales para los dos hombres mayores.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo; todos eran mayores que él. Él era el más joven de los que conformaban el grupo. Eso lo hacía sentir extraño... triste... como si el haber muerto a tan temprana edad fuera motivo de vergüenza. Así se sentía, y desconocía la razón de tal pesar. Pero a nadie le importaban esas cosas ahora. Ahora debía poner atención y estar alerta.

Dirigiendo al grupo se encontraba el hombre que les había explicado los objetivos de esta particular misión: el antiguo Patriarca. No el que Camus conoció alguna vez, claro. Eso resultó ser una farsa, tal como el de cabellera verde había explicado. Resulta que aquél había sido un pobre poseído por un ambicioso Dios, que dio fin a su propia vida para terminar con todo el mal que había causado.

Más temprano, Shion había defendido a Saga mientras explicaba lo sucedido en aquella batalla contra los caballeros de bronce. Camus no había podido creer lo que sus oídos escucharon, ni tampoco aceptaba lo que Shion había dicho.

Este hombre, de dura expresión y melancólicos ojos, ¿tenía que ser perdonado? Camus sintió verdaderas ganas de reír ante lo ridículo de la situación. Shura, por otra parte, estuvo a punto de rebanar a Géminis, pero el rejuvenecido Shion se lo impidió. No les quedaba otra más que obedecer y aceptarlo, si querían continuar con éxito esta encomienda.

Todos estaban juntos en esta tarea, como los compañeros de armas que eran, ¿y quién se encontraba justamente a su lado, mientras se adentraban al Santuario? Saga, el que alguna vez hace muchísimo tiempo fuera el caballero dorado de Géminis. Y el que alguna vez acabó con todo rastro de humanidad en su persona.

Al fin y al cabo, había sido él. Fueron esos labios los que recorrieron su piel infinidad de veces haciéndolo temblar de terror, fueron esas manos las que exploraron rincones de su cuerpo que él consideraba sagrados. Fue ese cuerpo el que muchas veces ultrajó al suyo. Camus no podía encontrar otra manera de verlo.

Y le estaban exigiendo que pusiera todo eso en el pasado y actuara con profesionalismo, que luchara a su lado y se cuidaran uno al otro las espaldas… ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer eso? Si uno de sus mayores e incumplidos deseos era que el maldito hubiera perecido bajo su puño, y no por sus propias manos.

El mencionado no se atrevía ni a mirarlo. Camus no sabía que pensar. En el fondo estaba consciente de que ese no era más Arles, pero... ¿cómo evitar la sensación de alarma que recorría su piel al verlo? ¿Cómo suprimir las condicionadas reacciones ante su sola cercanía?

Tenía que ser objetivo. Terminaría esta misión, y todo volvería a ser de nuevo reconfortante oscuridad. Olvidaría otra vez. Sencillamente tenía que esperar un poco, y seguir caminando al lado de este hombre que, con valor sacado de Athena sabría donde, era capaz de mantener su frente en alto durante todo el tiempo.

¿Sería que no sentía remordimientos? ¿De dónde lograba construirse esa admirable templanza?

Intrigante... tan intrigante como el hecho de que hubiera tomado el tácito título de líder, una vez que Shion los dejó seguir adelante solos. Según la opinión de Camus, este tipo se estaba adjudicando un papel que no le correspondía. Ni siquiera debería ser partícipe en esta misión. Probablemente él si quería acabar con Athena y terminar lo que no pudo en su vida pasada. Quizás eso era lo que le movía a seguir, a continuar irradiando coraje y decisión en sus acciones; sed de venganza... de concluir lo que dejó incompleto.

Dentro de todo, Camus sabía que pensaba tonterías, pero si no ocupaba su cerebro en eso entonces el miedo se apoderaría de él. Y se había propuesto a sí mismo, hacía tan sólo un par de respiros, que no volvería a sentir miedo jamás. Aunque ese "jamás" fuera sólo un rato.

Sin embargo, Camus no podría saber que la única razón por la que Saga mantenía su mirada al frente y en alto era para no verlo a él, ni siquiera por el rabillo del ojo. Saga tenía la corazonada de que tan sólo una fugaz visión de esa cabellera verde-azul le haría sentir que sus rodillas se doblarían en cualquier momento. Tan sólo la rígida mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos le haría sudar frío.

Le temía, en verdad le temía. Temía apreciar el dolor que verlo vivo le causaba, porque era obvio que la impresión había sido demasiada. Para ambos, pero mucho mayor debió ser para aquel pequeño.

_Pequeño_ no sería la palabra adecuada para describirlo ahora, pero esa palabra elegía la mente de Saga para referirse a él, porque así le gustaría verlo de nuevo. Le gustaría que la inocencia e ingenuidad de los ojos brillantes que él alguna vez conoció nunca hubieran desaparecido. Y que la tensa línea que configuraban sus labios volviera a curvarse alegremente de nuevo, como en aquella ocasión; la primera vez que estuvo ante su presencia, el día que lo conoció, cuando se le dio oficialmente el título de guardián de la casa de Acuario.

Recordaba su emoción, la gran sonrisa que no pudo evitar al saberse formalmente un caballero de la orden Ateniense. Lo recordaba bien... porque eso, los recuerdos, permanecían notoriamente vívidos en su cabeza. Cada uno de ellos. Y tal como aquella memoria a la que de vez en cuando acudía para alegrar su débil corazón, también tenía otros momentos, mucho más oscuros, resguardados en los confines de su mente.

Como aquella noche… no recordaba la fecha exacta, sólo recordaba que había oscurecido, y que Arles había llamado a Camus. Él había acudido, y se le notaba tan entusiasmado... probablemente pensando que se le sería asignada alguna misión importante, o que se le felicitaría por su extraordinario desempeño.

Esa fue la última vez que sus hermosos ojos azules resplandecieron de alegría. De ahí en adelante, lo único que los hizo brillar fueron las saladas lágrimas que surgían con despreciable hábito.

Saga lo recordaba terriblemente bien, con una perturbadora claridad que resultaba casi inverosímil; cada temerosa mirada, cada entrecortado suspiro de desasosiego, cada inflexión de su delicada voz, cada beso robado, cada caricia no consentida, cada movimiento del pequeño cuerpo que se retorcía desesperado bajo el suyo, cada sollozo, cada ruego para que se detuviera sin que él fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa, por más que quisiera... sin poder poner un alto al dolor infligido, y sin poder evitar encontrarse a la mañana siguiente con la vacía y perdida mirada de un chico que jamás volvería sonreír.

Saga tuvo que acordarse de respirar. Parpadeó para eliminar la humedad que se concentró en sus ojos, y permaneció estático, tratando de hallar compostura. Por un momento, al recordar aquello, se sintió desfallecer. Se sintió de nuevo... _Arles._

Tuvo el breve impulso de voltear a ver a Camus, de arrodillarse frente a él y humillarse pidiéndole perdón. No, ni siquiera eso... ¿cómo pedirle perdón a esa criatura? Nada que dijera, nada que hiciera podría reparar el daño causado. Y en esos momentos no tenía tiempo para eso. Estaba en medio de una misión crucial.

Sin embargo, después tampoco tendría oportunidad, aunque quizás eso sería mejor...

No, no quería morir de nuevo con ese peso sobre su impura alma. Era tan injusto... las acciones las había cometido otro, pero él tendría que cargar la culpa por siempre. Saga suspiró, mientras corregía el previo pensamiento; no por siempre, sólo unas cuantas horas más.

Saga no era el único que deseaba que los segundos corrieran con rapidez. Cada uno de sus compañeros tenía miles de demonios internos torturándolo. Y todos sabían que no sería su fuerza física ni habilidades sobrenaturales lo que determinaría si saldrían airosos de esa batalla o no. Más que eso, sería la fortaleza emocional que tendrían que recopilar para soportar los difíciles sucesos que vendrían. Y luego, serían recordados por siempre como los peores traidores. Su situación no podía ser más deprimente.

De todas formas, superarían el actual reto, como antes lo habían hecho en muchas otras ocasiones. Caminarían a través de los doce templos, de los suyos también, trayendo un dejo de muerte y decepción para quienes cruzaran su camino e intentaran detenerlos. Pero al final, lo lograrían.

Verían morir a preciados amigos, serían testigos de la aparente victoria de los espectros, recurrirían a técnicas prohibidas tan sólo para alcanzar el templo de Athena con apenas un débil soplo de vida en sus reciclados cuerpos… pero al fin y al cabo, todo resultaría como debía ser.

Y durante el arduo camino hacia arriba, Camus incluso llegó a agradecer el hecho de que Shaka lo dejara ciego, pues podría evitar encontrarse más con esa mirada jade que le traía tantos recuerdos, que revolvía tantas cosas en su interior. Aunque Saga jamás lo volteaba a ver, pero mejor ahorrarse el riesgo... de esa manera podía seguir al líder del trío que permaneció de pie hasta el final, sin tener que verle la espalda constantemente, y así, pretender que caminaba solo.

Y entre otras cosas, podía también evitar apreciar la desilusión en los ojos de Milo; aquel muchacho que parecía apreciarlo bastante y que apenas podía creer verlo convertido en un traidor.

También se ahorró el ser espectador de la muerte de Athena. No pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de sus amigos, y tan sólo fue testigo auditivo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Podía pretender que escuchaba la cinta sonora de una película. Todo resultó bastante conveniente al final. Volvió a morir en la compañía de su alumno Hyoga, quien parecía admirarlo en demasía. Camus no encontraba tal admiración justificada, pero la agradecía.

Más agradeció cuando esas doce horas llegaron a su fin, y con eso, la temporal vida que le fue regalada. Su cuerpo se desvaneció lentamente, al igual que los de sus compañeros. Shura, Saga... todos morían de nuevo.

Y qué alegría trajo eso a su corazón, el cual apaciguó su ritmo segundo a segundo hasta silenciarse por completo.

Hubo paz y quietud por lo que se sintieron apenas como unos fugaces instantes.

Luego, de nuevo la luz. Una luz que odió al instante en que el resplandor cegó sus ojos, y que le proporcionó una esperanza que él no deseaba albergar. Ya no quería seguir con esto. Ya no quería que el aire entrara y saliera de su nariz, manteniéndolo vivo. Ya no quería que sus cansados ojos apreciaran más colores. Y menos aún quería darse cuenta, al despertar, de que se hallaba en la comodidad de su templo. Como si todo hubiera sido un simple sueño.

La realidad era contundente. Los punzantes latidos de su corazón impulsaban la sangre por sus venas a un ritmo potente. Se trataba de un constante dolor, ése que provocaba el fastidioso palpitar; una aguda opresión en el pecho recordándole constantemente que estaba vivo, y que desgraciadamente poco tenía por qué vivir.

¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Qué podía ser peor que esto? Seguramente él estaba vivo también... y tendría que verlo en algún momento, y volver a sentirse el asustado chiquillo que siempre había sido en su presencia.

No lo podría soportar. Era buen actor, pero no podría fingir haberlo olvidado todo. Incluso al percibir el familiar cosmos que se acercaba entonces, y que ninguna amenaza podría ser para él, no se sentía ni siquiera capaz de ponerse de pie.

—Camus, me da gusto verte de nuevo...

Milo llegó saludando con su sincera sonrisa, y se acercó para tomar asiento en la cama al lado de Camus. Al verlo, sus inquietudes redoblaron su peso. Si ni siquiera era capaz de sonreírle de vuelta al alegre caballero de escorpión, ¿cómo se enfrentaría al complicado Géminis? No ansiaba por descubrir la respuesta...

Fuera de la evidente felicidad que el joven de apiñonada piel exudaba, el ambiente general en todo el Santuario era uno que sólo se podía describir como fúnebre. Todos parecían apenas estar asimilando la nueva situación, ambientándose a sus recién adquiridas vidas, aprendiendo a respirar de nuevo; agradeciendo, o en algunos casos, maldiciendo la exagerada amabilidad de su Diosa. Camus pertenecía definitivamente a los del segundo grupo.

No sólo él. Cierto joven, a gran cantidad de escalones abajo, también acababa de despertar sorpresivamente sobre su cama, y lloraba su mala suerte amargamente.

Llevó una mano a su rostro para comprobar las cálidas lágrimas que escurrían sobre la piel de sus mejillas. Miró sus dedos, que ahora brillaban graciosamente debido a la salinidad que retiraron de sus pómulos. Los observó curioso, mientras los giraba levemente para que la luz reflectara contra la tímida humedad en distinto ángulo, y brillara así de diferente manera. Saga presentía que, en esta nueva vida, este brillo, estas lágrimas, serían un factor constante para él.

El caballero de Géminis permaneció acostado sobre su cama, explorando con su desesperanzado cosmos los alrededores. Su hermano gemelo se hallaba en el cuarto contiguo; él también había sido traído de vuelta. Eso lo alegraba en cierta medida... pero, por otra parte, sólo alargaba la lista de personas a quienes había lastimado y con las cuales tendría que enmendarse.

Una lista interminable, pero que cierto nombre en particular encabezaba. Saga sabía que si planeaba encontrarle utilidad a esta recién adquirida existencia, tendría que hacerlo bien. Esta vez no se permitiría más errores. Y aunque sintiera que esos gélidos ojos le perforaban el corazón, se atrevería a verlos, a disculparse con su dueño y a agachar la cabeza entregándole su vida, para que dispusiera de ella como deseara. Y si a Saga le permitían una opinión al respecto… que fuera, de preferencia, dándole fin.


	4. Capítulo IV: Primer encuentro

**Final Straw.04:**

Iluminado una vez más por los inclementes rayos de sol, el Santuario cobraba vida de nuevo. Y aunque muchos templos sufrían terribles daños ocasionados por la reciente batalla, la claridad del cielo que cubría la zona montañosa prometía gran esperanza para el futuro. Una nueva etapa comenzaba, y todos estaban juntos de nuevo.

A salvo.

Vivos.

Cuánta felicidad… cuánta perturbadora felicidad podía ser percibida en este lugar. Era notorio el pacífico ambiente de los alrededores, mientras un par de amigos caminaban subiendo los extensos escalones hasta el templo de Athena, donde todos se reunirían por primera vez en sus nuevas vidas.

Camus avanzaba al lado de Milo, quien lo había ido a buscar esa mañana. Desde entonces, el griego no dejaba de sonreír y expresar el gusto que sentía de que todo volviera a comenzar, y de que Camus estuviera vivo. Confesó que lo había extrañado, lo mal que se sintió cuando creyó que era un traidor y el alivio que lo inundó al saber que eso no era cierto.

Camus no era tonto. Sabía que Milo no buscaba su compañía porque fuera un gran conversador. Desde que eran adolescentes, el caballero de escorpión siempre había mostrado un infundado interés y preocupación por él.

Al fijarse en esos grandes ojos turquesas que lo veían atentamente, en espera de una respuesta a su reciente comentario, no era difícil adivinar que ese chico albergaba cálidos sentimientos hacia él.

—¿Camus, me escuchaste?

Camus asintió. En realidad no había escuchado, no tenía idea de lo que Milo le había dicho, pero el mencionado simplemente continuó hablando de esto y aquello. Camus no ponía mucha atención, se encontraba absorto ante la aparentemente inagotable energía de su amigo.

_Amigo_… qué extraña palabra la que eligió para definir su relación. ¿En realidad eran amigos? Quizás Milo podía ser considerado su amigo, pero él, ¿podía ser considerado amigo de Milo? No hacía nada que lo demostrara como tal. Jamás iniciaba una conversación, jamás lo buscaba, y apenas si mencionaba palabra durante sus pláticas, pero sabía con seguridad que aquél siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que necesitase, y a brindarle su compañía para ahuyentar la soledad.

Quizás sí eran amigos, pero Camus sabía que no serían nada más. Si sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto y Milo sentía algo especial por él, y en algún momento se decidía a actuar conforme a eso… con toda la pena del mundo tendría que rechazarlo.

Sin embargo, no debía estar pensando en esas cosas cuando todo era sólo una posibilidad. Tenía que concentrarse en controlar la repentina alteración que atacó sus sentidos al percibir un poderoso y familiar cosmos dentro del templo de Athena.

Habían muchas esencias mezcladas, todos los cosmos de sus compañeros, pero ése en especial le provocaba ignorar al chico de al lado por completo, más de lo que de por sí lo hacía.

El guardián de la octava casa ya no caminaba junto a él. Al menos, Camus no se daba cuenta, mientras subía los escalones con gran pesar pero a la vez cierta curiosidad que no podía negar... una inexplicable ansiedad por entrar donde todos los esperaban.

Sin embargo, Milo continuaba a su lado, ignorante de los agitados pensamientos de Camus, limitándose a seguir su insustancial monólogo. Sólo parloteaba sin poder detenerse porque se sentía increíblemente nervioso. La euforia era demasiada al tener a Camus a su lado en estos momentos.

De jóvenes siempre se había sentido atraído e intrigado por el caballero de Acuario, y cuando éste murió fue como si el mundo se derrumbara. Entonces supo que, durante los años que compartieron como amigos, Camus había llegado a significar mucho más que eso, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de tal cosa ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Cuando Camus regresó de Siberia apenas si se cruzó con él, y luego durante esa batalla su cosmos había dejado de brillar para siempre, trayendo a Milo la sensación de que el corazón se le salía del pecho ante la impotencia y dolor que le causó el saberlo muerto. Por eso esta nueva oportunidad lo llenaba de una incontrolable alegría. Sabía que las posibilidades de que Camus correspondiera sus sentimientos eran casi nulas, pero él lo intentaría, porque no dejaría escapar de nuevo a ese joven de triste mirada que lo hechizaba y dejaba sus sentidos fuera de control.

A Milo no le importaba sentirse así; enajenado e hipnotizado por el francés. Le gustaba ese hormigueo que recorría sus entrañas ante su simple presencia, ese salto que su corazón daba cuando se hacía merecedor de una sola mirada de su parte. Deseaba que él también sintiera lo mismo al verlo, pero Milo era realista, y sabía que Camus era una persona complicada y que sería difícil remover sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a perseverar.

Ensimismado como iba, Milo apenas se dio cuenta de que Camus se le había adelantado y ya entraba al Templo de Athena. Corrió la breve distancia para alcanzarlo y ambos pusieron pie en el recinto al mismo tiempo. Se encontraron con la impresionante imagen de la Diosa ocupando el lejano trono al que guiaba un extenso salón, a lo largo del cual los caballeros dorados se apoyaban con una rodilla en el suelo, en símbolo de respeto. Milo y Camus tomaron sus lugares en una de las dos filas.

Justo frente a ellos se encontraba la primera mitad de los guardianes de las casas zodiacales. Ambas filas se enfrentaban y enmarcaban la alfombra por la cual la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena comenzaba a caminar con ligeros pasos.

Camus mantuvo la misma rígida posición mientras esperaba que Athena alcanzara el otro extremo del salón, pasando entre ellos y dedicándole a cada uno significativas miradas. Saori permanecía de pie en el centro de las dos hileras de fieles servidores, y comenzó a darles la bienvenida, agradeciéndoles, motivándolos, y muchas otras cosas a las que Camus no prestó atención. El discurso de la Diosa era importante, pero más importante era no sufrir un ataque nervioso al saberse observado por la persona dueña de aquel cosmos que, minutos atrás, lo obligó a adelantarse en el camino hasta ahí.

Se encontraba enfrente de Saga en un cerrado ángulo agudo a su izquierda, y Camus podía sentir como aquella mirada se fijaba sobre él, con pobre disimulo.

¿Qué derecho tenía de hacer tal cosa? ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿Buscaba recordarle a Arles, recordarle cómo aquél solía hacer lo mismo? Mirarlo sin recato, sin importar que todos se pudieran dar cuenta.

Lo peor de todo era que no había nadie a quien acudir, porque nunca nadie se daba cuenta.

Y sí, Saga lo observaba con detenimiento, pero su intención era todo menos hacerlo sentir incómodo. Su mirada buscó a Camus durante todo el tiempo que duró la reunión, a sabiendas de que se arriesgaba a obtener un mortal vistazo de su parte. La meta que dominaba sus acciones, lo que ansiaba con todas sus energías, era que la persona que fatigosamente lo evitaba volteara a verlo a los ojos. Así, Camus podría leer en su mirada el sincero arrepentimiento que planeaba expresarle verbalmente en la más próxima oportunidad.

Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Saga no tenía idea de lo que le diría, o si sería siquiera capaz de expresar palabra alguna cuando se encontrara solo ante su presencia.

Una vez terminado el monólogo de la Diosa, todos celebraron brevemente con un sencillo brindis. Camus se encontraba siendo silencioso participante en una conversación orquestada por Milo y Aioria. Y el resto se entretenía en lo mismo; creando pequeños grupos que platicaban por unos minutos para después dispersarse y formar unos nuevos con distintos integrantes.

Camus nunca se separaba de Milo. Siempre lo seguía a donde quiera que fuera, tal cual sombra. Claro, manteniendo su porte y frivolidad todo el tiempo, enmascarando esa necesidad de acompañar al escorpión.

Saga se preguntaba si entre ellos dos habría algo más que amistad. Recordaba que, de pequeños, a Camus sólo se le observaba en compañía de aquel griego. Y actualmente, por alguna razón, permanecía cual guardaespaldas a su lado.

El caballero de Géminis desvió la mirada por un momento del hermoso francés, para concentrarla en la copa que sostenía y que aún estaba casi llena. Hasta eso lo hacía sentir culpable; deleitarse con su cálido sabor. Sentía que no lo merecía, que no merecía nada de esto. Ni el perdón, ni la nueva oportunidad, ni el estar posando sus pecadores ojos sobre el caballero de Acuario.

Aquella simple acción le traía sentimientos que no deseaba. Era como si una necesidad intrínseca lo obligara, tal como entonces, a levantar su mirada de nuevo y apreciar la forma en que Camus tomaba un sorbo de su copa, con la elegancia y delicadeza que siempre lo habían caracterizado.

Saga sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo muy peligroso.

_Demasiado tarde_. Desde hacía mucho tiempo ya había tocado el fondo de ese hoyo negro y ahora se sentía incapaz de poder salir. Lo pudo negar durante la breve batalla contra Hades, pudo desviar sus ojos de él porque tenía cosas supuestamente más importantes distrayéndolo. Ahora no podía negarlo más, porque era bien consciente de todo. Era bien consciente de que una egoísta parte de su ser no sólo buscaba perdón de aquel hombre.

Ese fuego en su interior no era causado por el efecto del vino que tomaba, sino por ver al acuariano en compañía de aquel escorpión contra el cual jamás podría competir.

Ante el previo pensamiento, Saga tuvo que apoyar su mano sobre una cercana columna, para evitar irse de bruces por la impresión.

—Saga, ¿te pasa algo?— preguntó Kanon, que permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo, al parecer aún demasiado reacio a socializar con los demás.

El gemelo menor se acercó y le retiró la copa, riendo para sus adentros por el poco aguante que su hermano presentaba ante la bebida. Media copa y ya se estaba cayendo.

—No, no pasa nada…— Saga se reincorporó, irguiéndose de nuevo por un segundo, tan sólo para recargar su espalda sobre la mencionada columna, cruzar los brazos y regresar a sus reflexiones. Un par de segundos en silencio, y preguntó:

—Kanon… ¿en verdad crees que yo merezca otra oportunidad?

Kanon engulló de golpe lo que quedaba de la bebida de su hermano y permaneció sosteniendo la copa vacía, mientras lo imitaba adquiriendo la misma postura, al lado de Saga, chocando sus hombros.

—Si no es así, no quiero siquiera pensar en mis posibilidades— respondió soltando una débil risa, que Saga contestó a su vez sonriendo limitadamente.

A Saga le sorprendía el amistoso comportamiento que Kanon presentaba con él, de verdad que su hermano parecía una persona distinta. Y bueno, el mismo caso era para ambos gemelos. Saga se preguntaba si Camus lo comprendería. Si lograría entender que no era el mismo de antes.

Deseaba que así fuera porque, de otra forma, tendría serios enredos con los cuales lidiar. Sabía que era ingenuo de su parte siquiera pensarlo, pero esos celos que se despertaron tan sólo unos momentos atrás, y cuya inesperada aparición lo hicieron perder la compostura, le traían la última confirmación a algo que en el fondo ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Él lo quería... mucho más que eso; lo había aprendido a amar desde que era un pequeño, sufriendo bajo sus propias acciones. Fue una compasión que creció rápidamente hasta convertirse en un sentimiento mucho más fuerte, originado por la simple confianza que de alguna manera se tenían. Nadie conocía mejor a Saga, y éste estaba seguro de ser el único que conocía a Camus de Acuario, tras haber sido testigo pasivo de todo el sufrimiento que aquél tuvo que aguantar durante su corta vida.

Y tal como Arles, Saga mismo había caído en el encanto de ese especial muchacho. Había desarrollado un cariño hacia él que aumentó sus dimensiones desmesuradamente y cuyas consecuencias no quería siquiera imaginar.

Saga se sabía la escoria más vil del planeta. No se creía digno de quererlo, pensaba que se comportaba justo como Arles al siquiera sentir algo por él. A final de cuentas, no era mejor que aquel loco. Igual lo deseaba, igual quedaba embriagado por su innegable belleza… Quizás él mismo fue culpable de todo. Quizás sus sentimientos hacia el chico fueron los que desataron —o por lo menos, afianzaron— esa enfermiza fijación que Arles tenía con él. Saga cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la sola posibilidad, tratando de ignorarla.

Gracioso cómo todo en un minuto se había complicado en creces. Esa mañana se levantó con la difícil pero firme intención de ofrecerle disculpas. Y en cuestión de segundos, aquella tarea se había convertido en algo mucho más arduo de llevar a cabo. ¿Cómo iba a expresar su arrepentimiento por todo aquello, y a la vez, confesar los sentimientos que lo dominaban? Al fin y al cabo, seguía atado a esa persona, cuando aquella lo más seguro era que ansiara mantenerse a años luz de distancia de él.

Saga sabía que Camus lo mataría.

Y a Camus no le faltaban ganas de hacerlo, sobre todo en esos momentos, viéndose orillado a huir a su mirada. Seguía a Milo por todas partes en un fútil intento de sentirse seguro, de creer que éste le proporcionaba cierta protección contra el hombre que lo observaba con un intenso brillo en sus ojos.

Camus trataba de aparentar imperturbabilidad, pero internamente sus emociones eran un desastre, necesitaba salir de ahí pronto, alejarse de aquella mirada, olvidarse de que Saga existía. Al tenerlo cerca, aquel temor que se prometió nunca volver a sentir afloraba de nuevo con la facilidad que trae la costumbre. No podía esperar a que la insulsa reunión terminara, y por lo tanto, agradeció a los cielos cuando Athena anunció que se retiraba a sus aposentos, indicando con ese acto que la convivencia había llegado a su fin.

Salió con apresurados pasos del lugar sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera esperó a Milo, que lo vigilaba de reojo mientras finalizaba la plática con Aioria, y se quedaba notablemente preocupado ante la repentina huida que su amigo protagonizaba.

Milo no fue el único en notar la salida del francés. ¿Cómo podría ser el único, si había alguien más que durante todo el tiempo no le había quitado la vista de encima? Y ese alguien enseguida se despidió de su hermano para ir tras el joven que acababa de salir por la puerta. Claro, él no se veía tan desesperado. Saga mantenía la seguridad en cada paso que daba, siendo un misterio para sí mismo como lograba hacer tal cosa, pero agradeciendo esa aparente calma y fortaleza que su cuerpo siempre destilaba.

Y así, firmes, seguían siendo sus pasos hasta que lo llevaron al templo de la vasija, en donde su dueño acababa de entrar en busca de calmante soledad y silencio; ambiente que se vio interrumpido por la persona menos adecuada.

Camus se encontraba apoyando su brazo sobre una de las columnas, y a la vez recargaba su frente contra la flexionada extremidad, escondiendo su rostro de cualquiera que quisiera verlo. En este caso, del hombre que se acercaba a sus espaldas.

Saga caminaba con precaución. No podía predecir cuales serían las reacciones de Camus, ni siquiera podía predecir las propias. Ante la presencia de este muchacho perdía toda compostura, y simplemente se hallaba tratando de luchar contra la súbita explosión de sentimientos que lo atacaba, dejando muy poco espacio para la razón.

Demostrando tal cosa, fue que Camus pudo sentir un ligero peso depositándose delicadamente sobre su hombro.

Tan sólo con eso el tiempo dio la impresión de haberse estancado en un pasado lejano. Porque ese temor, ese miedo contra el cual luchaba tanto, aparecía de nuevo para obligarlo a que sus pestañas hicieran contacto y se humedecieran tratando de controlar las lágrimas que súbitamente decidían avergonzarlo.

Pero no tenía nada que temer, ¿o sí? Arles estaba muerto. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Y no podía seguir de esta manera, así que encararía a este hombre, daría la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él, sacudiendo esa mano intrusa de su hombro en el proceso.

Cuando esas miradas finalmente se enfrentaron, retando a la otra por ver quien lograba acumular mayor cantidad de lágrimas en sus ojos, ninguno de los dueños supo que hacer. Realmente no tenían nada que decirse. Todo lo sabían ya. Camus sabía que Saga pretendía enmendarse, Saga sabía que Camus lo odiaría por siempre, y que jamás lo perdonaría. Entonces este encuentro carecía de todo sentido. Pero ya que estaban ahí, uno frente al otro, algo tenían que decir.

—Camus… —Saga dio un paso al frente —. Yo... vine a pedirte perdón. Sé que no lo merezco, pero necesito decírtelo, lo siento tanto… y…

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Quieres que te perdone? ¿¡Cómo te atreves siquiera a buscarme!?— Camus interrumpió con una bravura que ni él mismo se esperaba, pero es que no aguantaría ese tono arrepentido de Saga. Eso era algo que él no quería escuchar, y que aquél no era digno siquiera de utilizar en su voz.

—Si yo tengo que vivir con esos recuerdos, tú puedes por lo menos hacer lo mismo. Así que llévate tus disculpas a otra parte…

Saga había esperado todo eso, pero su conciencia lo obligaba a seguir. Era extraño que Camus pareciera ser capaz de vivir con esos recuerdos, mientras él se sentía impedido de hacer tal cosa, cuando la víctima indisputable había sido aquél.

—Lo sé… sé que jamás me perdonarás, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados pretendiendo que nada pasó. Yo fui la herramienta que causó tu sufrimiento, y debo cargar con mi culpa, pero necesito saber que… tú estás bien…

—¿Bien? ¿¡Bien!? … no te lo puedo creer… ¿cómo…?— Camus no hallaba palabras coherentes para continuar expresando su incredulidad, así que sólo comenzó a carcajearse sin emoción, con una vacuidad en sus risas, que a Saga le erizó la piel.

El mencionado no quería seguir escuchando los aterradores sonidos que provenían de esa garganta… le calaban hasta el alma con su frialdad. Esto era lo que no quería… lo que lo lastimaba de manera irreparable; el ver a Camus convertido en este ser desprovisto de todo sentimiento, de todo amor, hasta para sí mismo.

Saga hizo lo único que tanto su mente como su cuerpo pudieron acordar. Dio un paso más, levantó sus brazos hasta que rodearon la esbelta forma de Camus, y lo atrajo para un abrazo. El gesto hizo poco para sanar las penas del menor, pero al menos tuvo que guardar silencio debido a la sorpresa sufrida.

—Dioses, Camus… lo siento tanto.— Saga abrió su boca para susurrar. Mientras lo hacía, pudo saborear una gruesa lágrima que acababa de rodar por su mejilla y que se mezcló con sus palabras, llenándolas de una tristeza infinita, mucho mayor de la que cargaban de antemano.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos. Camus permaneció inmóvil mientras el hombre mayor lo abrazaba y repentinamente comenzaba a temblar contra su cuerpo. Camus no se esperaba esto. Presentía como algo obvio el que Saga lo buscara e intentara disculparse en algún momento, pero jamás pensó que haría algo como esto… Atreverse a tocarlo.

Saga también sabía —porque sus pensamientos eran sorprendentemente claros mientras sucumbía a sus sollozos— que esta no era la manera correcta de proceder. Estaba siendo demasiado precipitado.

Pero después de haber vivido durante años atrapado en los confines de su propio ser esperando una oportunidad para salir, la paciencia tendía a agotársele rápidamente.

Y ya que al fin se sabía regidor de sus propias acciones, y conocía el valor de cada segundo, no podía evitar seguir esos impulsos primarios y abrazar al muchacho con increíble fuerza, tanto que Camus estaba seguro que escucharía sus huesos crujir en cualquier momento. No faltaba mucho para que tales formaciones óseas cedieran ante los potentes brazos que lo apresaban… trayéndole sensaciones muy familiares; recuerdos de esos mismos brazos que lo despertaron una mañana hace muchos años, proporcionándole un muy necesitado escape.

También conocía a esos ojos que alguna vez lloraron a compás de los suyos, y ahora derramaban lágrimas en solitario sobre su hombro. Entonces, la locura que había luchado momentos atrás por poseerlo se comenzó a apaciguar al ritmo de los desconsolados suspiros de Saga.

Pero esto no era posible… Camus no podía permitirse tener compasión por él. No podía porque entonces, ¿Qué le quedaría? ¿A quién odiaría? ¿A quién culparía por sus recuerdos? No había nadie más… sólo estaba Saga. Y sobre Saga descargaría todo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Camus recuperó el control sobre sus brazos y empujó al gemelo con fuerza lejos de él, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para incrementar la distancia entre ellos.

Saga se disponía a anular ese espacio una vez más, pero una presencia ajena que se adentraba al templo lo frenó. No tuvieron que esperar mucho más para que Milo de Escorpio se dejara ver, y diera a notar el desconcierto sentido al encontrar a Saga y Camus solos, aparentemente en medio de una acalorada discusión.

Saga entendió que era el momento para que se marchara. Y lo hizo sumisamente, tras cruzar su mirada por un instante con la de Milo, quien no disimulaba su confusión. Después se despidió en silencio de la mirada de Camus, descubriendo a cejas fruncidas en espera de su desaparición.

Sin más, Saga se retiró.


	5. Capítulo V: Agridulces momentos

**Final Straw.05:**

—¿Interrumpí algo?— fue la tímida pregunta proveniente de los labios de Milo al analizar la situación que había encontrado en el templo de Acuario.

—Nada que no haya merecido ser interrumpido— respondió Camus, apartando finalmente la vista de la puerta por la que Saga había desaparecido segundos atrás. Dirigió su mirada al recién llegado, cuya intervención agradecía en desmedida, aunque jamás lo expresaría.

—Estás molesto... ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada, Milo. No quiero hablar de eso.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí— insistió Milo.

Camus sentía un dolor de cabeza aproximándose por el tono e intención de esas palabras. Así que, para evitarlo, no rompió la dura expresión de su rostro, por más amable que fuera el trato del otro.

—Si hubiera algo que confiar, te lo diría. No sucede nada. — Sus palabras provocaron que la mirada de Milo bajara brevemente a contemplar el piso, antes de volver a mirar a Camus al escuchar de nuevo su voz.

—¿Viniste por alguna razón?

—Noté lo apresurado que saliste del templo de Athena, sólo quería saber si todo estaba bien.

—Ya lo sabes.

Cualquiera hubiera desistido ya de algún intento de plática con Camus en estos momentos, en los que evidentemente no se encontraba de humor para tal cosa, pero Milo no era cualquier persona. El tono indiferente y despectivo de Camus, al que estaba tan acostumbrado, no lo intimidaba.

—Sí... y quería preguntarte algo más— continuó Milo, sin poder evitar cambiar el peso de pie nerviosamente. Al notar esto, Camus arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, los muchachos piensan bajar al pueblo esta noche, a divertirnos un rato. Quería asegurarme de que tú irías.

—Lo dudo.

—Sabes que no dejaré de fastidiar hasta que aceptes acompañarnos.

—Sí, desgraciadamente lo sé...— Camus llevó las yemas de sus dedos a la sien, mientras Milo sonreía ante las palabras de derrota.

Camus no tenía ganas de estar lidiando con Milo ahora. Al fin y al cabo, tal como él había dicho, terminaría aceptando ir, así que se ahorró un rato de insulso diálogo accediendo a su petición de una vez por todas.

—Está bien, Milo. Iré.

—Genial, pasaré por ti así que no intentes esconderte.

Tal como advirtió, justo cuando apenas la luna se asomaba se podía apreciar la silueta del caballero de escorpión en las puertas del templo de Acuario, esperando al dueño de éste, quien apenas salía.

Juntos se dirigieron al lugar donde todos los caballeros dorados habían decidido reunirse esa noche. Dentro de dicho bar, los servidores de la Orden Ateniense se podían observar dispersados alrededor de varias mesas.

En una en particular se veía a uno de los guardianes de la casa de Géminis pasando un muy buen rato. Kanon aparentaba estar mucho más adaptado al ambiente y ahora bebía y bromeaba con algunos de los chicos con quienes compartía la mesa. Saga se sentaba al lado de su hermano, haciendo caso omiso a lo que el resto hablaba.

La ansiedad que lo corroía desde que despertó esa mañana seguía presente en su organismo, y esa noche trataba de disiparla ahogándola en considerable cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas que llevaba consumiendo desde que pisó el lugar. Kanon lo había estado vigilando de reojo, y cuando Saga se propuso a tomar un nuevo sorbo de su trago más reciente, Kanon decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Saga, acuérdate de lo que te pasó en la mañana. No quiero tener que cargarte de regreso al Santuario— advirtió antes de regresar su concentración al chiste que Shura contaba.

Saga escuchó y dejo su bebida sobre la mesa, no tanto por la advertencia de su hermano, sino que su atención fue robada por el preciso culpable de aquella perturbación que Kanon acababa de recordarle —y de la cual temía repetición—. Al parecer sí existían muchas posibilidades de que algo así pasara de nuevo, pues sus sentidos volvían a nublarse de igual manera gracias al hechizo que Camus había invocado sobre él.

El mencionado caballero de Acuario acababa de entrar al local acompañado de Milo. Al primer paso, Camus dio un vistazo exploratorio por todo el lugar hasta marcar la localización de Saga, y se aseguró de escoger una mesa que estuviera fuera del alcance de la vista del aludido.

Tomó a Milo de la muñeca hasta arrastrarlo a donde Deathmask y Afrodita se encontraban sentados. Les hicieron compañía durante el rato que Camus aguantó estar en ese sitio, lo cual no fue mucho. Aunque no tenía los penetrantes ojos de Saga posados sobre él, albergaba el presentimiento de que sus pensamientos sí los ocupaba, y eso lo ponía incómodo de igual manera. Así que, haciendo caso a su justificada paranoia, se despidió de Milo y los otros con el pretexto de un dolor de cabeza.

Milo se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero estaba en medio de un duelo de pulsos con Deathmask, y ante todo debía defender su honor, o al menos eso fue lo que Camus dijo al insistir en que se quedara. Sin más distracciones, emprendió el camino de regreso al Santuario.

Unos minutos después, Saga se levantó de su asiento con la encomienda por parte de sus acompañantes de mesa de ir a buscar una nueva ronda de cervezas. Al encontrarse esperando dichas bebidas en la barra, aprovechó la oportunidad para buscar a Camus. Sin embargo, cuando localizó a Milo riendo en una mesa junto con los caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis, Saga supo inmediatamente que Camus había regresado al Santuario; si estuviera ahí, seguro que se encontraría en compañía del escorpión.

Saga comprobó sus sospechas como ciertas al percibir la ausencia del gélido cosmos, y ni siquiera esperó las bebidas que le habían sido encargadas, antes de comenzar a dar los pasos que lo sacarían del lugar y lo guiarían hasta el Santuario de Athena.

Camus acababa de llegar a su templo y se disponía a arrojarse sobre su cama para dormir con la esperanza de que el mañana nunca llegara, cuando un cosmos que se acercaba velozmente le forzó a ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la entrada a defender su Templo del intruso, cuya presencia era más que desdeñada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el guardián de Acuario a un jadeante Saga que terminó su exhaustiva carrera en los últimos escalones de la entrada a la onceava casa.

—Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente— dijo el mayor, una vez que su respiración se normalizó, permitiéndole hablar con claridad.

Camus lo barrió con su mirada de arriba abajo despreciativamente, fijándose un segundo más de lo necesario en sus ojos, analizándolos, como si con eso estuviera intentando confirmar sus intenciones.

—Pasa.

Saga siguió a Camus, quien ya le había dado la espalda y se adentraba al templo. Los pasos del gemelo eran inseguros, y estudiaba los rincones del intimidante recinto, cuya presente oscuridad aumentaba su ya de por sí inhóspito espíritu.

Al llegar al centro del amplio cuarto principal, Camus dio la vuelta. Saga se congeló en sus pasos por un instante al verse testigo del inmutable semblante que el hombre más joven había adquirido. No debería de sorprenderse, siendo tan típico de él… pero aun así lo molestó sobremanera.

—Habla.

La palabra resonó contra las altas paredes, perdiéndose en el eco de una orden que Saga se sentía incapaz de obedecer. Tal como esta mañana, los discursos que había practicado en su mente constantemente, en espera de un buen momento para declamarlos, se esfumaban dejándolo abandonado a su pobre habilidad de improvisación.

Así, sin poder mencionar palabra, Saga sencillamente se acercó hasta detenerse a la prudente distancia en que sabía que podría alcanzar el rostro de Camus, con sólo extender su brazo hacia el susodicho.

Y con ése conocimiento en mente, levantó su mano e hizo el débil intento de tocar la mejilla de Camus, pero el de ojos azules no tardó en girar su alterado rostro fuera de tal alcance, indignado por la osadía de Géminis.

El rechazado brazo de Saga regresó a descansar sin vida contra el costado de su cuerpo.

Camus volteó hacia él de nuevo, y suspiró cansadamente.

—Saga... si no tienes nada que decirme, vete. Déjame en paz.

Camus sabía que su petición era ilusa. Paz no sería precisamente lo que lo acompañaría en su soledad, pero por lo menos tampoco lo sería la agitación que se presentaba al encontrarse frente a Saga.

—Lo haría gustoso, Camus, si tan sólo yo pudiera eliminar _esto_...— indicó Saga llevando una mano hasta su pecho, dejando descansar la extendida palma sobre el particular sitio donde un rítmico sonar era fácilmente perceptible.

—¿Me odias por esto?... Sé que me aborreces por lo que sucedió en un pasado. Pero igual que aquello, esto no es mi culpa... — continuó explicando Saga, dando énfasis a sus palabras al convertir en un puño la mano que cubría su pecho, muestra de su frustración.

Camus lo observaba imperturbable, o al menos eso aparentaba, mientras Saga ya podía sentir una excesiva humedad alrededor de sus pupilas. Y quemaba. Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos con una imprudente calidez.

Envidiando la frialdad que emanaba el muchacho frente a él, e intentando conseguir algo de ella, Saga se inclinó. Después del rápido movimiento, Camus pudo sentir un contacto no autorizado sobre su boca, infligido por los labios del gemelo, que con débiles movimientos rogaban por una aceptación mientras su lengua insistía ansiosa por hallar entrada... la cual irremediablemente le fue concedida.

Camus dejó pasar aquella trasgresión, dándole a Saga libre acceso al interior de su boca, negándose a analizar lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Saga sobre su cintura, atrayéndolo, profundizando más el beso al mismo tiempo.

Saga simplemente ya no podía pensar. La lógica era una utopía para él ahora que probaba la embriagante dulzura de esos delicados labios que lo privaban de toda realidad.

Pero la culpabilidad, la culpabilidad que _siempre_ —sin importar su estado de ánimo, si estaba despierto o dormido—,_ absolutamente siempre_ lo perseguía, apareció imprudentemente en este instante, obligándolo a despegar sus labios de los de Camus y dar un repentino sobresalto, con la alarmante preocupación en sus ojos de un niño que ha sido descubierto en plena travesura.

Como todos los niños traviesos, Saga sabía que había hecho mal. Se arrepentía, sí, pero no podía aguantar a repetir su fechoría, porque egoístamente deseaba sentir ese burbujeo en su interior otra vez. Y la reprobatoria mirada de la víctima de su mala acción sólo servía para impulsarlo a hacerlo de nuevo.

Tal víctima lo veía intimidándolo con sus profundos ojos, en los cuales Saga podía leer claramente la confusión de Camus, la muda interrogante demandando una explicación ante lo que acababa de hacer. Saga no supo cómo responder, más que acercándose de nuevo y rozando sus labios contra la entreabierta boca de Camus, esperando que éste fuera quien le exigiera más esa ocasión. Y Camus lo hizo, desapareciendo el milímetro de insignificante distancia que separaba sus rostros, y dejando que el beso se consolidara.

A partir de este punto, todo lo que los movió y guió sus acciones fue simple instinto irracional, y la plática pendiente que Saga reclamaba hacía sólo unos minutos se retrasaría unas cuantas horas más. Al menos hasta la mañana siguiente, porque esa noche, hablar sería lo menos que harían.

En segundos ya se les podía ver a ambos sobre la cama, sus ropas descansando en el piso de la habitación de Camus, y el cuerpo de éste siendo besado y explorado sin treguas por los labios de Saga.

Saga no había subido a Acuario con esto en mente. Él mismo se preguntaba si deseaba acaso la muerte... quizás así era, tal vez subconscientemente buscaba que Camus lo matara, congelándolo y dando así fin a este embrollo.

Las razones que mandaban sus acciones eran demasiado complicadas de comprender hasta para él. Tan sólo obedecía ciegos impulsos nerviosos que, sin embargo, no parecían proceder del centro neurológico en su cabeza, sino de algún lugar resguardado en lo profundo de su cavidad torácica. Sí, esa maldecida cosa palpitante era la culpable de todo...

Camus, por su parte, se encontraba en un caso parecido; completamente dominado por los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo, marcando cuales serían sus acciones. Y en ese momento, sus acciones serían simplemente abandonarse a disposición de Saga, quien no parecía necesitar asistencia en la tarea que llevaba eficazmente a cabo.

Y así, dejando su cuerpo a la merced del hombre mayor, Camus sólo podía ir registrando con relativa exactitud todo lo que pasaba; cada punto que Saga tocaba y besaba, regresando a sus labios constantemente, como para asegurarse de que estaba con él en esto. Se tensó cuando introdujo un hábil dedo dentro de él, y midió cómo fue aumentando la cantidad de éstos pasado cierto tiempo... moviendo, molestando, masajeando, trayendo inusuales sensaciones que hasta ahora no conocía, porque Arles nunca hacía esto.

Arles no le provocaba lo que Saga lograba tan sólo al presionar cierto punto en específico dentro de su cuerpo. Arles no tenía miramientos ni condescendencias para con él.

Abstraído en esas comparaciones, Camus estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama al darse cuenta de que Saga comenzaba a estimular su miembro con la lengua, para después tomarlo en su boca y apresarlo ahí, saboreándolo con inexplicable fascinación.

Camus simplemente no entendía. A esto no había que temerle... esto se sentía tan acertado, tan _bien..._

Igual de adecuado fue el momento en que Saga decidió unir sus cuerpos, abriéndose camino cuidadosamente dentro de él. Camus era consciente de que ya había experimentado aquel dolor, pero en esos momentos era tan diferente... los rítmicos vaivenes del cuerpo de Saga le hacían olvidar tal inicial incomodidad, y lo convencían de creer que, de verdad, este no era el mismo hombre que tantas veces se adueñó de su cuerpo.

Lo de ahora no guardaba semblanza alguna con lo que experimentó en su adolescencia. Era como una primera vez que se retrasó con múltiples y fallidas salidas en falso. Y también era como una primera vez para Saga, que a tierna edad había sido controlado por el monstruo que ocasionó todo el dolor y sufrimiento que los trajo hasta esas circunstancias; a ese punto en donde los jóvenes que perdieron voluntad sobre sus vidas hacía ya tantos años, volvían a reclamarla juntos.

Sin embargo, Camus seguía torturándose con interrogantes, porque el torbellino de emociones y los estremecimientos de su cuerpo, por más gozo y placer carnal que le provocaran, no lo dejaban de asustar en desmesura.

Sensaciones tan maravillosas no eran correctas, no para alguien como él.

Menos adecuado era que fueran proporcionadas por el mismo protagonista de sus más terribles pesadillas y sus más pavorosos recuerdos; la persona a quien dirigía todo su odio y frustración, y que sin embargo lo hacía gemir sumiso bajo sus acciones.

Camus no quería que las cosas fuera así. No quería terminar deseoso por más cuando todo llegara a su fin. No quería recordar a la mañana siguiente lo débil que había sido, lo fácil que había accedido a esas caricias... esas malditamente amables caricias...

Con todo y sus deseos, Camus fue incapaz de detener lo que estaba pasando, y tampoco fue consciente de mucho más. Todo había sucedido dulcemente lento, pero al terminar dio la impresión de haberse dado lugar en el transcurso de un fugaz parpadeo.

Y con esa pequeña acción, con el despegar de sus pestañas, y al dejar a sus ojos apreciar la luz de la mañana, millones de inseguridades azotaron contra la indefensa mente de Camus. El pánico se apoderó de él al recordar lo que había ocurrido... al ver a Saga durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado.

No podía creerlo... ¿Cómo había caído de nuevo en lo mismo? Las palabras de Arles retumbaban en su cabeza, aturdiendo su razón.

_He dejado mi sello en tu piel, y tus entrañas gritan por regresar a su único dueño..._

Camus atacó la piel de sus brazos con las uñas de sus dedos de manera rabiosa, hasta hacerlos sangrar. Se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño, en donde abrió la regadera a la vez que dejaba a la bañera llenarse. Una vez que logró eso, se sumergió por completo en el refrescante líquido transparente en busca de alivio, tanto para las recién infligidas heridas, como para su atormentada mente. Sin embargo, la grave voz lo seguía persiguiendo...

_Tú me necesitas, por más que digas repudiarme. Soy parte de ti, y eres demasiado débil para poder negarlo. Para poder negarte a mí..._

Pensó en congelar el agua y evitarse el impulso de emerger… la tentación de permanecer más tiempo sin respirar de lo que probablemente soportarían sus pulmones era demasiada. Quedarse unos minutos más bajo el agua podría traerle al fin una muy deseada liberación, sólo tenía que esperar un poco más, y ya podía comenzar a sentirlo... la falta de oxigenación nublaba sus pensamientos, y la voz finalmente se dejaba de escuchar...

Sin embargo, como en alguna ocasión anterior, aquel que siempre lo arruinaba todo volvería a truncar sus planes.

Llegó a un repudiado rescate, levantándolo súbitamente de los hombros hasta dejarlo sentado, siendo rodeado por el agua que se teñía ligeramente rojiza por la sangre que había emanado de las superficiales heridas de su piel.

Camus abrió los ojos y boca de golpe y al máximo, atrapando una gran bocanada de aire, cuya necesidad se había estado negando a aceptar. Tosió repetidas veces en lo que sus pulmones reclamaban su imprudencia. No necesitó ver el rostro que se ocultaba contra su hombro, cubierto por una oscura cabellera azulada, para saber que era Saga quien lo abrazaba fuertemente y balbuceaba desesperado contra su piel, entre que daba torpes besos a su cuello.

—Perdóname, fui un estúpido, no quería que esto pasara. Pensé que podría demostrarte que yo era distinto... lo siento, pero por favor... no vuelvas a intentar algo así de nuevo. No podría vivir sabiendo que fue mi culpa... — Las manos de Saga se afianzaron a su húmeda cabellera.

Camus sintió un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo del mayor.

—No lo permitiré. No te dejaré.

Al escuchar las palabras de Saga, Camus sólo lograba pensar que las promesas de Arles parecían insistir en cumplirse... Le había amenazado con permanecer a su lado por toda la eternidad. Y al parecer, contra todos sus intentos por evitarlo, planeaba hacer tal cosa realidad.


	6. Capítulo VI: Duerme seguro

**Final Straw.06:**

¿Cómo podía alguien hacer tal cosa: dañar a un ser tan inocente y hermoso? Saga no lo comprendía, y menos comprendía que tal daño fuera uno auto-infligido por el mismo dueño de esa blanca piel que ahora mostraba pequeñas marcas que jamás debieron existir, pero que sólo eran un débil reflejo de las verdaderas heridas que lo lastimaban en su interior.

Sin querer descubrir las razones que habían llevado a Camus a intentar terminar con su vida una vez más, pero siendo consciente de que él había tenido mucho que ver, Saga se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza por interminables minutos hasta que su propio llanto cedió. Recordó que, más que nada, más importante que su propio sentir, se encontraba el deber de proteger a la criatura que permanecía estática entre su abrazo.

Se proponía levantar a Camus de la bañera, cuando éste finalmente reaccionó poniéndose de pie en un solo movimiento y alejándose de Saga.

—Suéltame—siseó apenas conteniendo su rabia—¡Vete de aquí!

—Camus…

—¡No quiero verte!— Camus salió del baño hacia su habitación, donde recogió la ropa de Saga y se la arrojó a éste cuando apenas salía del baño, sólo segundos después.

—Pero, anoche...

—Eso no ha sido nada. Un error… el último de muchos. El punto final a todo esto.

Saga admiraba la capacidad que Camus poseía para recuperarse tan rápido de algo que debió desconsolarlo sobremanera, tanto que probablemente si él no hubiera despertado, notado su ausencia y escuchado el agua corriendo, este caballero de Acuario, que tan decidido se plantaba frente a él, no estaría respirando.

Y no podía aceptar las palabras que recién le dirigía. Lo herían demasiado, le hacían sentirse como lo más bajo, y apuñalaban directamente a su ya de por sí endeble corazón.

En el caso de Saga, la noche anterior había sido una experiencia reparadora para su afligida alma. Por lo tanto, era devastador escuchar de la boca de Camus que para él había sido justo como lo sufrido con Arles; otro suceso que no debió llevarse a cabo, algo de lo que se arrepentía y que no había significado nada más que un error.

¿Pero sería sincero? Saga se negaba a creerlo… ¿por qué lo aceptó entonces? Camus sabía —y si no, debería saberlo—, que por más aturdido que Saga se hubiera encontrado por las emociones que insistían en despertarse todas a la vez, si en algún momento hubiera mostrado signos de querer que aquello se detuviera, el gemelo no hubiera dudado en hacerlo… pero Camus nunca insinuó nada.

—Ni siquiera tú te engañas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, de verdad? Dímelo, pídeme lo que sea, lo que sinceramente desees.

Camus no tuvo que meditar mucho su respuesta.

—Aléjate de mí. No me mires, no me hables, pretende que no existo. Yo haré lo mismo contigo. — Le dio la espalda, llevando una mano sobre sus cansados ojos. Cansados de ver, de percibir, de apreciar el dolor escrito en el rostro de Saga, y en el propio; en la aflicción que podía notar en ese pálido rostro todas las mañanas en el espejo… sin importar cuánto tratara de ocultarla, bien sabía que ahí continuaba. Camus hizo nota mental de romper ese pequeño espejo del baño más tarde.

—Camus… no creo poder hacer eso. — Saga bajó la mirada y suspiró profundo. De todas las cosas que Camus le podría haber pedido, ésta era la más difícil; dejarlo solo… quedarse solo.

Sería fatal, para ambos.

—¿No crees poder? Sólo ignórame, ¿Qué hay de difícil en eso? ¿No acabas de decir que harás cualquier cosa que yo te pida?

—Sí, pero eso que me pides, ignorarte... es imposible— Saga dijo débilmente, esbozando una triste sonrisa al momento de levantar su mirada hacia Camus, quien dio la vuelta enfuriado por su actitud.

—¡Entonces dime de qué demonios se trata todo esto! ¿Acaso Arles te dejó su obsesión por mí como recuerdo? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas en paz?! ¿Por qué insistes en estar cerca de mí?...

—Porque si no lo hago, me volveré loco. Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez dejó estos sentimientos, o aun peor, tal vez yo siempre los albergué. Elige la opción que quieras, pero trata de entenderme… Yo ya no soy aquel hombre, ahora finalmente soy yo, Saga. — Camus no tenía armas para negar tal realidad, no cuando los ojos de Saga se le mostraban tan nítidos en su honestidad.

—Y no puedo evitar lo que siento, pues gracias a Athena ya no tengo a aquel demonio reprimiéndome.— Agachó la cabeza durante unos segundos, llegando rápidamente a una deducción que no dudó en compartir con el menor.

— ¿Y sabes una cosa?… Arles no es el culpable de esto, porque él no sentía nada por ti, él simplemente te deseaba, pero yo no quiero que tú pienses eso de mí…— Se sintió abrumado por las ideas que sus propios labios expulsaban, tuvo que pausar, tragó saliva y continúo en un tono mucho más bajo, casi suplicante.

—No quiero que me compares con él. Lo odio, tanto como tú… y no puedo aceptar que ese odio que yo siento por él sea similar al que tú sientes por mí… dime que no es así, Camus.

El aludido permaneció en silencio, hecho una estatua mientras Saga le arrojaba todas esas palabras, cada una cayendo como bomba nuclear en su centro receptor de lenguaje; cada una siendo algo que no quería escuchar ni mucho menos contestar.

—Vete. — Automática y fácil salida a esa conversación en la que no deseaba verse involucrado.

Por más simple que fuera la respuesta de Camus, ésta aturdió a Saga como nada más. El hecho de que Camus ni siquiera se dignara a responder a lo que había sido una confesión de todo, de su amor, de sus inseguridades; palabras que había dejado escapar sin reflexionarlas, que eran totalmente honestas… y él le respondía con un escueto _"Vete"._

Saga obedeció. No le quedaba más que hacer. No se sentía capaz de formular ninguna contestación, ninguna objeción, algo que le permitiera quedarse. Así que sencillamente se fue.

/./

Milo despertó casi al medio día debido a la desvelada de la noche anterior, y la cual no se volvería a repetir. No debió ser tan descuidado, pues hoy sería un día importante, y debía encontrarse con todos sus sentidos descansados si pensaba atreverse a invitar a Camus a salir, solos, esa misma noche.

El día anterior, Camus se había retirado diciendo que un repentino dolor de cabeza lo había invadido. Milo tenía como primer pendiente del día subir a Acuario para asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien. Hasta le llevaba unas aspirinas que logró encontrar en su cajón de medicinas, y que hubiera notado caducas si hubiera revisado la impresión en el paquete.

Pero eso al fin y al cabo no importaría porque Camus le insistiría que no había necesidad de tal cosa, que hoy se sentía mucho mejor, aunque eso fuera una total mentira que Milo creyó sin más remedio.

El caballero de escorpión tomó asiento en la cocina de Acuario, donde el dueño de tal templo se encontraba preparando la comida, e increíblemente lo había invitado a quedarse para tal evento. Milo estaba más que emocionado, pues aunque sólo fuera común amabilidad lo que originaba el gesto de Camus, de todas formas le proporcionaba un poco más de valor para arriesgarse a realizar su petición.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de degustar el platillo que el francés había preparado, Milo decidió hablar.

—Camus, me preguntaba si tienes planes para esta noche.

Camus regresó la atención a su vaso de agua, cavilando un poco antes de responder. Sabía bien a dónde quería llegar Milo.

No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Admitía que la idea de que Milo sintiera algo por él lo halagaba bastante, pero sabía que jamás podría corresponderle. Simplemente, para él, Milo no era más que un amigo. Sin embargo…

—No, realmente no tengo nada que hacer— respondió fingiendo despreocupación.

—Perfecto. Había venido con la intención de invitarte a salir, sin los chicos, y pues…— Milo había comenzado a dudar de la inteligencia de sus actos, al notar que Camus no mostraba la más mínima reacción, ni sorpresa, ni siquiera disgusto, nada.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué?

—Saldré contigo.

Brincar del asiento como resorte fue el primer impulso del que Milo se vio presa, mas lo reprimió. En lugar de eso reflejó su sentir con una gran sonrisa sin la cual no se le vería por el resto de la tarde. Incluso hasta en la noche, cuando fuera a buscar a Camus para bajar a cenar al pueblo, éste se preguntaría si a Milo no le dolería ya la mandíbula de tanto sonreír, pero a Acuario no le quedó otra opción más que hacer lo mismo y recibirlo con un ligero levantamiento de la comisura de sus labios, impresionándose de ver que la sonrisa de Milo aumentaba de amplitud al notar su gesto.

La velada pasó sin incomodidades, pues después de todo no eran dos extraños en una primera cita, sino amigos que salían con la intención —al menos uno de ellos— de llevar tal relación a otro nivel.

Cuando regresaron al Santuario, Milo invitó a Camus a tomar una copa de vino, a lo que éste accedió, quedándose en Escorpio más que sólo de paso. Se sentaron un rato en la sala para platicar de una que otra cosa en lo que terminaban sus bebidas.

Y cuando Milo notó que a la copa de Camus faltaba muy poco para vaciarse, el instinto de retenerlo ahí por más tiempo lo llevó a alcanzar con su mano la larga cabellera, y juguetear un par de mechones entre sus dedos.

Camus suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, mas no hizo nada por evitar que Milo continuara con la exploración de su cabello. El griego tomó esto como pauta para acercarse más a Camus, y pronto llevar la mano que se enredaba en su pelo, hasta la tersa mejilla.

Camus volteó a mirar a Milo, quien parecía totalmente hipnotizado, y el mismo Milo se preguntaba si lo que parecía haberlo embriagado había sido el vino, o la impactante belleza de Camus, quien sólo lo veía con ojos apagados. Lo que fuera, llevó al inevitable resultado; Milo acercó lentamente su rostro al de Camus, mientras continuaba acariciando el pálido rostro, y el otro se preguntaba si debía hacer algo para evitar que Milo…

Un segundo y ya era demasiado tarde. Milo lo había besado. Lo continuaba besando, y Camus anémicamente respondía, sintiendo una súbita opresión en su pecho cuya razón de ser le era inexplicable.

¿Sería el tierno beso de Milo lo que le hacía sentir así? ¿El no considerarse merecedor del amor que aquél evidenciaba por él? Camus pensaba que eso era tonto. En cualquier caso, debía alegrarse de ser amado por alguien, y de que ese alguien fuera completamente merecedor a que él respondiera con el mismo sentimiento.

Sin embargo, tal cosa le parecía imposible de llevar a cabo, incluso si lo intentaba. Porque amar a Milo no debía ser difícil; era una maravillosa persona, un amigo confiable… un muchacho que se merecía mucho más.

Milo se sintió dichoso de que Camus no renegara su beso, que aceptara la mano que llegaba a su cintura, y que no le molestara ser delicadamente empujado hacia atrás hasta quedar acostado a lo largo del sillón. El griego adquiría coraje con cada segundo que pasaba y que Camus continuaba aceptando las tímidas caricias que daba sobre la ropa, incentivando a sus manos para aumentar en atrevimiento hasta aventurarse bajo la tela del suéter que el acuariano portaba, y comenzar a explorar los músculos que tal prenda escondía.

De igual manera, los labios de Milo alcanzaron el cuello de Camus, marcándolo con besos que aumentaban en ansías a cada instante. Camus sabía que no debería permitir que Milo continuara, pero si esto era lo que su amigo quería, Camus trataría de dárselo… tal vez no lo podría llegar a amar, pero era un favor que valdría la pena si podía seguir viendo sonrisas en los labios de Milo, que lograban alegrarlo también a él en cierta medida.

No le sería tan difícil entregarse a Milo, al fin y al cabo que su cuerpo ya no significaba nada para él. Ya no lo valoraba con la importancia que debería hacerlo. Así que no le costaba nada prestárselo a su amigo para satisfacer en parte sus deseos. Se lo debía, por todo lo que Milo hacía por él, por el injustificado amor que le profesaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué le estaba costando tanto trabajo alcanzar la espalda de Milo y tratar de imitar sus caricias?… ¿por qué era de pronto una titánica tarea el simple movimiento de arquear su cuello hacia atrás, para darle a los labios del muchacho mayor acceso a su piel? ¿Por qué no podía hacer otra cosa más que permanecer quieto y cerrar los ojos, rogando para que no salieran las lágrimas?

Milo notó lo tenso que Camus se había puesto, y detuvo sus atenciones para mirar su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí…— mintió, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Pero era tan falsa, tan triste, que Milo tuvo que levantarse y permitirle al otro hacer lo mismo, para permanecer ambos sentados de nuevo, tal como antes de que todo iniciara.

Milo recargaba los codos sobre sus rodillas, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, reflexionando con la cabeza gacha. Llegó a la acertada conclusión de que Camus había permitido sus avances por una razón distinta a la que él se imaginaba.

—Pensé que con esto te conformarías…— murmuró Camus, fijando su vista en el perfil de Milo, quien sonrió ante sus palabras como si hubieran sido la mayor tontería del mundo.

—No, no quiero sólo esto. No quiero sólo una noche que no significará nada para ti.

—Entonces… me iré. Lo siento, Milo. — Camus se puso de pie con la firme intención de desaparecer de ahí. Ver la pena que había provocado en Milo le causaba una terrible culpabilidad, al saber que aquél no se merecía para nada lo que le estaba haciendo.

—Camus…

—Perdóname. Debí ser claro desde el principio— dijo al llegar a la puerta, dándole la espalda a la débil voz. No deseaba voltear y apreciar la acongojada mirada de Milo, así que salió del templo de Escorpión con la mayor velocidad que sus pies le permitieron.

Camus regresó a Acuario, subiendo los mismos escalones que ya tenía perfectamente grabados en su memoria, aprendido por repetición gracias a numerosos ascensos que jamás llevaban a un buen sitio.

Se sentía furioso consigo mismo. Había rechazado la pequeña posibilidad de felicidad que se le presentó ese día. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de corresponder con creces los sentimientos de Milo, pero eso no bastaba.

Camus estaba seguro de que, con Milo, él podría dejar todo atrás. Milo podría hacerlo olvidar, podría comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida, olvidándose de Arles, de Saga, de todo.

Pero también estaba seguro de que ese camino no estaba disponible para él. Sospechaba que ni una lobotomía evitaría que su cabeza dejara de proyectarle escenas de su pasado, reviviendo todo una y otra vez.

¿Sería su culpa? ¿De verdad sería su culpa? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejaba todo atrás, giraba en sus talones, regresaba donde Milo y se abandonaba a sus amables brazos en espera de algo mejor?

Arles definitivamente había tenido la razón. Estaba tan acostumbrado a este caos mental que ya no quería salir de él; la paz probablemente sería algo que lo perturbaría aún más, y quizás por eso le era tan difícil alcanzarla, porque una vez logrado eso, ¿qué tal si extrañaba el sufrimiento de antes? O si comprobaba en realidad que, dentro de sí, gustaba de ser este torturado individuo al que nadie podía acercarse, cuyo destino era estar siempre acompañado de la soledad y sus pensamientos, los cuales nunca eran invitados agraciados…

Pensar hacía daño. Saga lo acababa de comprobar después de pasar todo el día encerrado en su habitación, reflexionando en los sucesos de la mañana y de la noche anterior... todo dejándolo con un agridulce sabor, porque no podía negar que tener a Camus entre sus brazos sería un recuerdo que atesoraría por el resto de su vida. Mas el extasíe que tales sucesos le trajeron fue barrido por el rechazo al que se vio víctima esa misma mañana, y que lo había mantenido en un estado de incredulidad total, obligándole a permanecer ahí entre cuatro tristes paredes tratando de hallarle sentido a su presente situación.

¿Había sido ingenuo de su parte despertar esa mañana esperando ver a Camus durmiendo abrazado a él, quizás? ¿Había sido inocente al pensar que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas a partir del beso de anoche? Tal vez sí... pero ya que sus esperanzas se habían esfumado casi por completo, sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer y, liberado de tales esperanzas que nublaban su razón, podía ser completamente consciente y realista acerca de lo que tenía que llevar a cabo.

Saga se puso de pie y abandonó la casa de Géminis, en donde su hermano dormía desde hacía un buen rato. Todos en el Santuario descansaban ya, pero se podía apreciar la silueta del guardián de la tercera casa subiendo templo por templo, hasta alcanzar su meta en Acuario.

Al llegar a dicha casa, Saga inspeccionó los alrededores hasta asegurarse de que Camus estaba de hecho durmiendo en su habitación. Suspiró aliviado y tomó asiento en el piso, recargando su espalda en la puerta de la recámara del dueño del templo circular. Cerró los ojos, pero esa noche no dormiría. Esa noche, y a partir de ese momento, vigilaría el sueño del joven francés, asegurándose de que no volviera a intentar una locura como la que se le había ocurrido ese mismo día al despertar.

Sin embargo, Camus fue alertado por el cercano cosmos de Saga, y despertó en medio de la noche. Se levantó y caminó con suspicacia, sabiendo que había un intruso cercano, y sospechando de quién podía tratarse.

Ver a Saga merodeando por ahí no le hubiera sorprendido, pero encontrar que éste casi se va de espaldas cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto lo tomó completamente de imprevisto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Camus… yo... tú sigue durmiendo, no molestaré...— Saga farfulló mirando hacia arriba al rostro de Camus, pues prácticamente había caído hacia atrás chocando contra las piernas del mencionado.

Al ver el ceño fruncido del muchacho, Saga rápidamente se puso de pie para jalar la perilla de la puerta y dejar a Camus encerrado en total confusión dentro de su habitación, preguntándose qué hacer… ¿Salir y gritarle a Saga que se fuera? ¿Dejar pasar su extraño comportamiento y olvidarse de él, volver a dormir?

Camus no comprendía qué podía pretender Saga al permanecer durmiendo afuera de su habitación. Quizás tenía curiosidad por descubrirlo, quizás por eso lo dejó quedarse ahí y regresó a la cama.

Quizás, al abrigarse con las sábanas, fue la gracia del reciente recuerdo del sonrojado rostro de Saga al verse torpemente descubierto, lo que obligó a Camus a esbozar una leve sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos. Y quizás el saberse protegido por Saga de Géminis, uno de los caballeros más poderosos de la orden, fue lo que le permitió a Camus conciliar el sueño con asombrosa rapidez esa noche.


	7. Capítulo VII: Relación

**Final Straw.07:**

_Mío… mío… mío..._

Un ahogado grito y dos ojos inundados de lágrimas permitían a la soledad de la habitación apreciar su brillo. Su sueño había comenzado pacífico, demasiado como para ser cierto. Irremediablemente, la tranquilidad se convirtió en alarma y agitación al recordar, _siempre recordar_.

Camus recogió sus piernas, flexionándolas contra su tórax y abrazándolas, sintiéndose ridículo al llorar como lo estaba haciendo, como un niño pequeño… como el niño que había visto en las memorias que su traicionero inconsciente le hizo ver, cual si estando despierto no se lo mostrara lo suficiente.

Miró alrededor de su habitación. Se encontraba solo, y sin embargo, eso no lo aliviaba. Trató de ver a través de la ventana, pero desde su lugar en la cama no pudo apreciar a la luna que sospechaba tan sola como él.

Sus ojos continuaron recorriendo el lugar. Al encontrarse con la puerta entreabierta del baño, un escalofrío recorrió su piel, casi como si a propósito su cuerpo hubiera querido reprenderlo. Entonces observó sus brazos, que se descubrían bajo la arrugada manga de su pijama, pero no fue capaz de verlos por mucho tiempo más y prefirió cerrar los ojos, así fue aún más consciente de la humedad que ahí se contenía.

Se permitió ver de nuevo, fijando su vista en la puerta de su habitación. Miró hacia allá con cierta esperanza, víctima de un anhelo que lo hizo sentir culpable. Si se levantaba y daba unos pasos, ya no estaría solo. Pero no quería desear la compañía que se le prometía, así que no hizo tal cosa, y dejó a su soledad continuar.

Saga, sin embargo, había escuchado su exclamación al despertar. Se puso de pie y acercó el oído a la puerta, tratando de darse una idea de lo que había pasado; no aguantó la incertidumbre por mucho tiempo y decidió abrirla, empujándola lentamente, haciéndola chirriar.

Camus contuvo su respiración por un instante, observando atentamente la silueta que se adentraba. Si bien era difícil de distinguir en la oscuridad, le resultaba inconfundible. Lo pudo apreciar mejor cuando se acercó con pasos lentos y cautelosos, como uno se aproxima a un animal herido, con el propósito de ayudarle pero sabiendo que en cualquier momento puede intentar huir asustado.

Camus veía, entre lo que las lágrimas le permitían, la amable mirada que Saga le dirigía, así como la amable sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizarlo, y la amable mano que alcanzó su mejilla para acariciarlo con timidez. El contacto le provocó una sensación extraña, a su vez causante de que un sollozo se atorara en su garganta, antes de que muchos más comenzaran a salir de manera incontrolable.

Sin pensarlo, sin querer razonarlo, Camus se impulsó hasta quedar arrodillado en la cama y rodeó el cuello de Saga con sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro sobre su hombro; todo en un instante, sorprendiendo al mayor por la repentina acción. Saga tardó unos segundos en acertar e igualmente abrazarlo, colocando sus manos sobre la espalda que se sacudía sin remedio. Casi de inmediato pudo sentir el cálido líquido que emanaba de los ojos de Camus humedecer la piel de su cuello.

Saga esperó, respirando el dulce aroma de los cabellos entre los cuales su nariz gustaba de bucear, manteniendo sus manos fijas sobre la espalda de Camus, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que se calmara… a que seguramente lo corriera de la habitación una vez que su momento de descontrol hubiera pasado.

Y Saga supuso que tal evento se daría muy pronto, pues el llanto de Camus ya comenzaba a apagarse. Cambiaba también la posición de sus manos, hasta dejarlas descansando sobre sus hombros, y levantaba su rostro tan sólo un poco para después volverlo a agachar, y poner sus labios en contacto contra la piel de su cuello.

Saga permaneció inmóvil, tratando de asegurarse de que Camus en realidad lo había besado. Sintió a sus entrañas retorcerse al darse cuenta de que lo hacía de nuevo; un par de veces más en el mismo sitio, antes de detenerse y quedarse recargado sobre su hombro, con los ojos cerrados y una respiración finalmente acompasada.

La que se aceleró entonces fue la de Saga, quien mudó sus manos hasta la estrecha cintura de Camus. Éste suspiró, para justo después dejarse caer lentamente hacia atrás, atrayendo a Saga consigo para sentir el reconfortante peso sobre él. Camus imaginó la mirada seguramente confusa que estudiaba su rostro, en donde los cerrados párpados no permitían apreciar unos ojos que no querían admitir lo que su dueño estaba haciendo.

Sólo se necesitó una débil caricia sobre la mejilla de Saga para que éste diera inicio a todo. A todo lo que ambos parecían necesitar, y de lo que uno de ellos renegaría a la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente en que Saga despertaría para encontrarse solo en la cama. Y sin más remedio se iría desprovisto de la oportunidad de siquiera ver al dueño de tal templo, quien desde varias horas antes del amanecer caminaba entre los cercanos bosques reviviendo en su memoria lo sucedido, deseando que jamás volviera a pasar.

Sin embargo, volvería a suceder. Esa noche, y las que vendrían, Saga regresaría a la onceava casa y Camus dejaría la puerta de su habitación abierta; ambos interpretarían un guión sin palabras que al día siguiente pretenderían haber olvidado.

Así permitirían pasar las semanas, tanto que ya para nadie era secreto que Saga pasaba las noches en Acuario. Lo que a todos extrañaba era que, aparte de tales rumorados hechos, Camus y Saga no daban indicios de estar involucrados sentimentalmente de ninguna manera.

Milo deseaba creer eso, se aferraba a que existiera otra razón que explicara por qué podía ver a Saga pasar por su templo temprano al amanecer, bajando hasta Géminis, todos los días. El guardián de escorpión había continuado su amistad con Camus, ambos pretendiendo que nada inusual había pasado, pero sus sentimientos por el acuariano aún no se disipaban. Y el saber que Camus prefería a Saga, lo lastimaba irreparablemente.

—Milo.

El aludido volteó el rostro al escuchar llegar a Camus, a quien había invitado para comer en su templo. Además de desear su preciada compañía, Milo tenía la intención de averiguar de una vez por todas si él y Saga tenían algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad.

Cuando Camus alcanzó a Milo en el comedor, éste tomó asiento a su lado y comenzaron el pequeño banquete sin mayor complicación. Milo continuamente dirigía su mirada a Camus, lo estudiaba y comprobaba que, para desgracia, su corazón todavía aumentaba de ritmo ante su cercanía. No quería incomodarlo, quería que todo esto pasara, seguir adelante, olvidarse de este enamoramiento… pero Milo comprobaría que no sería tan fácil.

Cuando Camus volteó a verlo extrañado de su súbito ensimismamiento, Milo se acercó repentinamente y lo besó, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos mientras se apoderaba de esa boca a la cual soñaba como suya y de nadie más.

Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, Camus lo apartó delicadamente, sin querer rechazarlo con brusquedad, mas imprimiendo la mínima firmeza que le indicaría a Milo que otro desliz como éste no le permitiría.

—Lo siento… no debí. — Milo agachó su mirada, avergonzado. Camus no deseaba hacerlo sentir culpable, porque entonces él se sentiría peor, así que intentó despedir el tema dándole poco valor.

—Tranquilo, Milo.

El joven suspiró un par de veces, antes de atreverse a hablar y arriesgarse a que Camus esta vez sí se molestara con él por su indiscreción.

—Camus, no te importunaré más, pero… quería saber... — Milo pausó y se encontró con la mirada de Camus, aunque tal acción le costó un increíble esfuerzo —. He notado salir a Saga de tu templo en las mañanas...

—Él no es nada para mí—interrumpió el francés—. Eso… no significa nada. — Camus no sabía por qué contestaba. A Milo no le incumbía lo que fuera de su vida, y sin embargo, le respondió, manteniendo siempre su falsa seguridad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?...

Esta vez fue Camus quien suspiró profundamente, deseando que Milo dejara esas interrogantes que seguramente sólo le proporcionaban dolor con las respuestas.

—No lo sé, Milo. No sé por qué lo dejo entrar a mi cama cada noche. Tampoco sé por qué no pierde sus esperanzas conmigo… Él dice quererme. Así como tú me hablas Milo, así me habla él. Pero yo no puedo escuchar a ninguno, ¿me entiendes? Y tú… yo no quiero dañarte, si lo que deseas es lo que él obtiene de mí, eso te lo puedo dar…

—No digas esas cosas. Sabes que deseo mucho más, y no entiendo cómo él si dice quererte…

—Me tengo que ir— interrumpió Camus, levantándose rápidamente. Milo no tenía por qué estar escuchando todo lo recién dicho, tanto como él no quería escuchar las palabras de Milo.

—Perdóname, Camus, no quise enfadarte— se apresuró a decir Milo, a la vez que se ponía de pie.

El caballero de Acuario agitó una mano en el aire restándole importancia a la situación, antes de darle la espalda a su compañero y dirigirse a la salida.

—Te veré luego.

Y tras esas palabras, un decepcionado Milo lo vio partir, pensando en lo recién sucedido. Lo que había dicho Camus, esa breve explicación que había dado sobre su relación con Saga, todo escapaba a su comprensión. No le hallaba sentido... ¿Por qué estar con alguien cuando no lo amas? Pero si eso era lo que Camus necesitaba, o quería, Milo tendría que aceptarlo y esperar que fuera lo mejor para él.

Mientras subía de regreso a su Templo, acompañado por el sol que también se escondía, Camus reflexionaba sobre lo que para él tampoco tenía sentido.

Él podría ser feliz con alguien como Milo. Pero por _su_ culpa no podía, porque lo ataba por invisibles e irrompibles cadenas… porque ahora, aunque le costara admitirlo, ansiaba su llegada cada noche, ansiaba que le hiciera sentir de esa manera, aunque a la mañana siguiente siempre se arrepintiera de haberlo permitido.

Y siempre se encontrara con la decepción en los ojos de Saga al percatarse que, de nueva cuenta, no lo había conseguido. No había conseguido que sus caricias llegaran hasta su corazón. Pero Camus sabía mejor que eso. Sabía que Saga había logrado esa victoria probablemente desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, pero jamás se lo haría saber. No quería ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las repudiaba; esa patética manera de expresar alegría y felicidad, como si tan sólo con un gesto vacuo todo estaría bien… Las aborrecía, y no quería ver una en el rostro de Saga, porque entonces lo odiaría aún más. Ya no estarían a un mismo nivel, sufriendo por igual. Y entonces, tal como con Milo, tampoco podría estar con él, porque ¿para qué hacerle compañía a alguien cuando lo único que harás será opacar su felicidad?

De esta manera, con esta enfermiza relación, podían seguir juntos. Lastimándose el uno al otro, pero en mutua y consoladora compañía. Aquél lo hacía con el amor que le profesaba, y que Camus desdeñaba sin reparo, y éste con la indiferencia que demostraba y que más falsa no podía ser. En pocas palabras, antes eran las noches las que no soportaba; ahora eran los días.

El segundo involucrado en la situación, Saga, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué continuaba con ello. Su hermano había inquirido en el tema esa mañana al verlo llegar, preguntándole cuál era la necesidad que tenía de acudir todas las noches con el acuariano, para sólo regresar ahí y encerrarse todo el día a regodearse en la tristeza que por muchos años tuvo que guardarse. Kanon lo notaba, lo percibía en su abatido cosmos, pero Saga no sabía cómo explicarle, su hermano jamás lo entendería, si para él mismo era tan difícil de comprender.

Simplemente no podía dejarlo, la razón era algo que lo superaba. Necesitaba estar a su lado, aunque aquél sólo le permitiera unas cuantas horas en las que soportaba su compañía. Pero eso era mejor que nada, y si Saga no iba... si dejaba de cuidarlo… Camus sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

En el día Milo se la pasaba revoloteando a su alrededor, Saga era consciente de eso. Pero en la noche, ¿Quién lo vigilaba? ¿Quién se aseguraba de que, al despertar de sus pesadillas, no recurriera al medio más cercano que tuviera al alcance para cancelarlas de por vida? ¿Quién intentaba ayudarlo a olvidar aunque fuera por un momento? ¿Quién trataba de hacerle entender que no todo era vacuidad? Saga se había adjudicado esa tarea, porque él era culpable de que Camus se sintiera así, y porque lo amaba… y era su deber protegerlo.

No dudaba que alguien más pudiera hacer un mejor trabajo… alguien como Milo, quizás. Pero Camus no quería al guardián de escorpión. De igual manera Saga dudaba que lo quisiera a él, pero algo le impedía dejarlo.

Era la manera en que lo abrazaba cuando hacían el amor, aferrándose a su espalda con desesperación, como si no quisiera que se fuera… quizás lo hacía sólo dominado por el momento, pero ese "quizás" daba lugar a una duda razonable, que le traía a Saga cierta esperanza.

Y por esa duda era que volvía a estar ahí, esperando a Camus en la sala de su casa, concentrado en el porqué de insistir si parecía tan inútil, pero abandonando todos esos pensamientos cuando escuchaba al francés entrar.

Camus pasaba sin dirigirle una mirada, aunque bien sabía que se encontraba ahí. Se retiraba a su habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta a propósito, silenciosamente invitándolo. Saga no había podido rechazarlo. Hasta ahora.

Camus tenía que enterarse de lo que su complicidad nocturna significaba para Saga. Lo que compartían era mucho más que un acto físico, que ni siquiera podía disfrutar al saber de la indiferencia del otro; al saber que únicamente simbolizaba para él un rato de bienestar carnal y nada más.

Saga esperó unos minutos, notó que Camus apagaba la luz de su habitación. Estaba en una difícil encrucijada. Entrar, ilusionarse como todas las noches, decepcionarse a la mañana siguiente. O retirarse, confiar en que Camus estaría bien y averiguar de una vez por todas si éste lo necesitaba tanto como él lo hacía.

Tomando una decisión, abandonó la casa de Acuario tras dirigir una última mirada a la puerta de la habitación, donde Camus era consciente de su partida.

Y el francés sintió una desmedida rabia al percibir que aquel cosmos se alejaba. No debería importarle, Saga no era nadie para él. Una simple compañía.

Pero eso que Géminis pretendía… no se lo iba a permitir.

Camus se levantó de su cama y emprendió su camino hasta la tercera casa. En dado caso, él sería quien daría fin a todo.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Frío

**Final Straw.08:**

Sobre una cama y rodeado de cuatro muros, en absoluto silencio, Saga comprobaba por la incontable ocasión el doble filo de lo que se llama soledad.

A veces esos momentos en los que sólo estaba él eran más que apreciados. Podía pretender que nadie más existía, que esos remordimientos que rondaban en su mente demandando su completa atención no eran más que remanentes de pesadillas; que nada había ocurrido, y que ahí, solo en su habitación, el tiempo pasaba rápido… sin tener que ver los rostros de aquellos a los que en un pasado dañó.

Pero en estos momentos la soledad que rodeaba a Saga sólo era indicadora de su poca valía. Nadie lo necesitaba.

Acomodándose sobre su costado, Saga observó con ojos irritados cómo su mano acariciaba la delicada textura de las sábanas que cubrían su cama, estudiando las uniformes fibras cuidadosamente, preguntándose cuál era la necesidad de que las yemas de sus dedos fueran tan exitosas en su tarea de percibir. Cuál era la necesidad de sentir, si al fin y al cabo, todo terminaba así; en miseria, en soledad, en muerte si uno era afortunado.

Pero ese no sería su caso, al menos no ahora, pues Saga sabía de su mala estrella; ésa que guiaba sus pasos siempre por el camino errado, la que le hacía girar en la curva equivocada y siempre escoger el trayecto que no dirigía a ninguna parte. Y que le había hecho involucrarse en la situación que lo tenía así ahora, pensando en todas estas cosas que no hacían más que hundirlo en la desesperanza que diariamente lo subyugaba.

Pensando en lo estúpido que había sido al siquiera albergar la esperanza de que Camus algún día llegara a perdonarlo, y aún peor —algo por lo que se carcajearía si no se encontrara tan cansado—: corresponderle.

Había sido ingenuo suponer que aquél lo vendría a buscar. ¿Y decirle qué? Lo que Saga imaginó era tan ridículo, que enterró esos pensamientos sin ni siquiera dejarlos aflorar.

No obstante… quizás todavía había tiempo, tal vez podía regresar a Acuario. Posiblemente Camus lo recibiría… o aún más posible, el menor aprovecharía esto para darle fin a lo que apenas se le pudo llamar relación. Y a lo mejor eso sería más conveniente, a la larga. Dejarlo en paz, dejarlo ser feliz, o al menos desear que lo fuera.

Saga permitió a sus ojos apaciguarse bajo la oscura protección de sus párpados, cerrándolos con fuerza, tratando de obligarse a dormir, y dejar de pensar. Dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que Camus no vendría, de que nadie vendría.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Saga, un sonido familiar pero inesperado irrumpió en el silencio que le hacía compañía. Se levantó rápidamente, mas fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa al ver que Camus entraba, cerrando la puerta tras sí, y se le plantaba enfrente notablemente enfuriado.

Y sí, Camus estaba furioso, herido, indignado. No podía aceptar que Saga se atreviera a hacerle esto. ¿Ahora lo dejaba? Después de traerle esto, esta necesidad, ¿lo dejaba? ¿¡Quién demonios se creía!?

Saga ignoró la mirada rabiosa. Dominado por su emoción, se acercó para abrazarlo, a lo que el otro se mantuvo —para su poca sorpresa— inmóvil. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que el mayor comenzara a besarlo, explorando su cuello con el desesperado frenesí que la alegría de verlo ahí le traía.

Aunque era obvio que Camus estaba enfadado… ¿Enfadado porque se había ido? ¿Lo quería de vuelta? Por alguna razón lo había venido a buscar…

Saga no cabía en su euforia, y embargado por ella comenzó a desvestirse y desvestirlo a él con agilidad, atrayendo aquel perfecto cuerpo contra el suyo, besando la deliciosa piel, grabando los patrones de ésta con sus dedos, tal como minutos atrás hacía con la sábana. Ahora agradecía el ser capaz de memorizar la increíble exquisitez de la piel de Camus, quien permanecía indiferente a todas sus acciones, hasta que finalmente lo alejó, empujándolo, encarándolo con una mirada llena de… ¿resentimiento? ¿dolor? ¿ira? Saga no supo interpretarla.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— La quebradiza voz tomó a Saga por sorpresa; Camus se sentía… ¿lastimado?

—¿Por qué me causaste todo esto, si al fin y al cabo lo ibas a dejar abandonado?

Saga dio un paso, con la intención de acercarse, de tomarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, de explicarle…

—¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? Yo-

—No. Tuviste razón al dejarme hoy. Necesito que esto se detenga. Tengo que ponerle fin ahora, mientras más lo demore será peor…

Saga lo miró compasivamente, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos de Camus, antes de musitar acercando su rostro al del menor:

—Si realmente no quieres, no tiene por qué terminar. —Saga se inclinó para posar sus labios cautelosamente sobre su mejilla—. No tienes por qué temerme, Camus. Yo jamás te lastimaré de nuevo... me mataría antes de eso.

Una llama se encendió en las entrañas de Camus ante las palabras de Saga. Era un poco demasiado tarde para que le viniera con esas cosas. Ya le temía, ya lo había lastimado.

En una fracción de segundo, Camus flexionó los dedos de su mano formando un hermético puño que fue arrojado con fiereza contra el rostro de Saga, quien perdió el equilibrio viéndose obligado a dar unos cuantos torpes pasos hacia atrás para recuperarlo, a la par que llevaba una mano a su mejilla en el lugar donde había sido atacado.

Miró a Camus completamente perplejo por el inesperado comportamiento que presentó, y que continuaba presentando, al acercarse de nuevo a él listo para acertarle otro golpe en la cara que esa vez lo obligó a caer al suelo.

—¡Hubieras pensado en eso mucho antes!

Camus lo levantó, sosteniéndolo bruscamente de sus cabellos incluso cuando ya lo tenía de pie frente a él. Manteniendo sus rostros muy cerca, le dirigió una mirada penetrante que presentó gran contraste con los confundidos ojos de Saga, cuyos labios ya escurrían un hilillo de sangre mientras su entrecejo se contraía en desconcierto.

Camus dio por terminado el cruce de sus ojos, pues nada que viera en aquellos profundos esmeraldas iba a calmar la desesperanza que lo movía a arrojar a Saga sobre la cama, golpeándolo esta vez en el abdomen, a la vez que caía sobre él. Se levantó hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de Saga, quien apenas se recuperaba de la impresión e intentaba incorporarse en la cama. Camus no se lo permitió, y estiró los brazos hasta alcanzar su cuello, al cual comenzó a apretar entre ambas manos con fuerza, evitando las intenciones que Saga tenía de levantarse.

La nariz y boca de Saga luchaban por aire, mas no por eso intentaba quitarse a su atacante de encima. Distinguiéndolo dentro de su nublada visión, Saga era consciente de que Camus no necesitaba decirle nada como explicación a lo que estaba haciendo; con esa rabiosa mirada le expresaba todo, con esos dedos que parecían querer encarnarse en la piel de su cuello le demostraba su sentir.

Saga cerró los ojos aceptando la voluntad de Camus, cualquiera que fuese. Éste, al notar que el otro no intentaría detenerlo y probablemente se dejaría matar si eso quería él, soltó ese cuello que seguramente terminaría marcado del duro apretamiento al que estuvo sometido, y sus uñas pasaron a aferrarse en torno a los muslos de Saga, obligándolo a separar las piernas.

Saga abrió los ojos en asombro, sólo un instante al sentir que Camus sostenía con fuerza sus caderas, teniéndolos que cerrar un segundo después por el seco dolor que aquél le provocó al entrar violentamente en su cuerpo. La tensión del cuerpo de Saga fue instantánea, el dolor que se disparó por su espina lo hizo ver blanco por un segundo. De sus labios comenzaron a emerger ruidos ahogados y su respiración se volvió tan superficial que de pronto se sentía mareado.

Una pequeñísima parte de sí mismo le señaló lo erróneo de la situación, y le recordó que podría darle fin fácilmente. Sin embargo, aunque Camus lo estaba sometiendo a un trato sumamente agresivo, embistiéndolo con todas sus fuerza, y haciéndole sentir como si lo fuera a partir en dos con sus frenéticas arremetidas, Saga se lo permitió. Permaneció simplemente apretando las sabanas entre sus puños y chocando sus dientes en un intento de darle una vía de escape al dolor, mientras el otro se ensañaba con él, desquitando la cólera que lo había poseído.

Saga no sabía por qué Camus lo hacía… ¿Sus palabras lo habían ocasionado? No comprendía lo que pretendía con esto el dañado muchacho, ¿buscaba venganza, quizás? Saga no estaba seguro. Si así fuera, ¿por qué Camus lloraba entonces? ¿Por qué después caía sobre su pecho, derramando inagotables lágrimas y liberando incontrolables sollozos?

El peso que temblaba sobre él lo conmovió como todo lo que tenía que ver con ese joven de apagados ojos azules, y Saga no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarlo, acto que sólo ocasionó que el llanto del chico se incrementara. Pero Saga no lo dejó ir, y el otro tampoco intentó escapar.

Pretendiendo que el latente dolor en su cuerpo no era más que producto de su imaginación, Saga se permitió cerrar los ojos, quizás con la esperanza de que Camus lo imitara y se entregara a un consolador rato de sueño. Y mientras acariciaba débilmente la espalda del mencionado, Saga no estuvo al tanto de cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que por fin Camus dejó de sollozar y de nuevo el silencio hizo protagonismo dentro de las penumbras de la habitación.

Saga no quería ponderar en cuales habrían sido los últimos pensamientos de Camus antes de cerrar los ojos porque sabía que jamás los descifraría, pero estaba muy consciente de cuáles eran los suyos, y los expresó en un débil susurro.

—Te amo.

Para terror de Saga, el preciado cuerpo que segundos atrás reposaba sobre él se removió repentinamente, poniéndose de pie y alejándose todo lo que le fue posible de la cama. Saga había pensado que Camus estaba dormido, sólo por eso se había permitido el lujo de mencionar tales palabras, pues sabía que a aquél no le gustaría para nada escuchar eso saliendo de sus labios. Y no se había equivocado en tal suposición.

La mirada vibrante de Camus le trasmitió todo lo que sus dientes trancados no le permitieron decir. Y era muy simple y esencial.

_"Cállate". _

Camus no perdió más su tiempo y salió de ahí a toda velocidad, incrédulo a lo que Saga había dicho, porque simplemente, no podía ser verdad… ¿por qué alguien lo amaría a él?

Milo, Saga, ¿por qué se empeñaban en esa tontería? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejaban en paz? Él no quería nada de esto… no sabía cómo comportarse ante esto, lo sentía tan fuera de lugar y lo único que su cerebro le ordenaba, era "huye".

Y así lo hizo. Corrió sin un rumbo fijo, sin importarle que la lluvia comenzara a caer sobre su descubierta piel, sin importarle que sus pies se lastimaran al pisar alguna roca que sus ojos no notaron entre la negrura de la noche y la distorsión que las lágrimas causaban. Finalmente, entre la seguridad de algún lugar del bosque que en estos momentos no reconocía, se dejó caer al suelo.

Ignorando el dolor que sentía al movimiento, Saga se levantó en busca de Camus, dándose apenas tiempo de colocarse sus pantalones y tomar la capa que descansaba cercana sobre su armadura. Salió corriendo a toda prisa, tratando de seguir el afligido y apenas perceptible cosmos que se alejaba perdiéndose entre la frondosa vegetación.

No demoró en encontrarlo. Estaba hincado en el suelo con su espalda encorvada y su rostro escondido entre sus manos, mientras sus hombros se sacudían violentamente. Saga suspiró al acercarse, y al llegar se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó firmemente de los brazos para obligarlo a ponerse de pie. Una vez logrado eso, lo cual no fue difícil ante la falta de objeción por parte de un cabizbajo Camus, Saga utilizó la capa que había traído para rodearlo con ella y protegerlo de la lluvia.

—Camus, regresemos… te hará daño— musitó, apenas audible entre el murmullo de la lluvia que los empapaba.

Camus soltó una risa sarcástica; por supuesto que no le haría daño, Saga mismo debía saberlo. Estas gotas frías eran lo más cercano a un alivio que encontraría… al caer sobre su piel, la baja temperatura lo entumecía y le permitía por un momento dejar de sentir, dándole la ilusión de que se transformaba en el verdadero témpano de hielo que todos le creían ser, y en el cual realmente deseaba convertirse.

Pero aún le faltaba mucho para eso, pues todavía su corazón se empeñaba en impulsar la cálida sangre por sus venas, y aumentaba el ritmo de su tarea, subiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo en contra de sus deseos al sentir que Saga lo envolvía entre sus brazos, rodeándolo sobre la capa que lo cubría desde la cabeza. El gemelo lo atrajo contra sí, Camus pudo escuchar sus latidos al recargar el oído sobre su pecho; interpretaban una relajante pieza musical que lo adormeció y reconfortó levemente.

Sin ser inesperado para ambos, el cuerpo de Camus se dejó ir lánguido entre los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían. Todas sus energías físicas y mentales lo habían abandonado. Y a Saga no le quedó otra opción más que levantarlo entre sus brazos y llevar ese ser desprovisto de todo anhelo de vivir de regreso a la seguridad del templo, donde lo colocó delicadamente sobre la cama, para después tomar lugar a su lado y observarlo.

Camus permaneció inmóvil, apenas parecía presentar vida. Los pesados párpados cubrían sus ojos a la mitad y sus húmedos cabellos se pegaban a la piel de su rostro. Saga acercó una mano para retirarlos, imitando la misma acción con los suyos un instante después, pues habían caído hacia su frente debido al movimiento. Dio un par de minutos a que una calmada atmósfera se estableciera, permaneciendo acostado junto a Camus, hasta que decidió hacer algo para que las acciones del joven pasaran de uno que otro suspiro ocasional.

Incorporándose sobre sus codos, se acercó a mover la capa en la que Camus se enrollaba, y lo descubrió parcialmente. Acarició la fría piel de su pecho con una mano, observando concentrado, y maravillándose ante la tersa textura que las gotas de lluvia proporcionaban a la que ya de por sí era una suave tez. Un instante después, sus labios reemplazaron a las yemas de sus dedos y comenzaron a recorrer la piel de ese tórax con pequeños besos.

Pero Camus no mostró reacción ante sus acciones. Y eso no era lo que Saga quería. Así que se detuvo y regresó a acomodarse a su lado para simplemente abrazarlo, mientras el otro permanecía con esos ojos, más cerrados que abiertos, contemplando con una mirada perdida la lejana pared y evitando al hombre que tenía al lado a toda costa.

Dándose por vencido y recordando el obvio hecho de que estaban completamente empapados y era una fría noche, Saga se levantó brevemente a buscar una cobija del armario, la cual utilizó para cubrir a Camus y a sí mismo.

—No. Me gusta el frío— dijo el francés, rechazando el objeto protector.

Saga no insistió y también se destapó, acto que extrañó a Camus, despertando su curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero saber por qué te gusta tanto el frío.

—¿Quieres saber?— preguntó Camus, en un tono cuyo significado escapó a la comprensión de Saga, mientras giraba su cuerpo para que ambos quedaran de costado, uno frente al otro.

Camus tomó una de las manos de Saga, que todavía se sentía fresca por la reciente lluvia que la bañó. El gesto sorprendió al mayor, quien no lo rehusó. Camus encendió su cosmos, transmitiéndole a Saga súbitos escalofríos que lo hicieron dar un respingo, mientras que toda su piel se erizaba ante la repentina caída de temperatura que no se detuvo.

Camus continuó bajando la temperatura y Saga pudo sentir claramente una gélida corriente recorrer su cuerpo, internándose en él.

Camus no se iba a detener. Si Saga quería saber la razón de su gusto por el frío, lo sabría. Y sí, minutos después Saga ya estaba comenzando a crear conclusiones en su adormilada mente.

¿Sería ese embotamiento lo que Camus encontraba tan seductivo? ¿Ese entorpecimiento de los sentidos? ¿Esa falta de sensibilidad?

Porque así era para la aturdida percepción de Géminis; sabía que Camus no había soltado su mano pero sus congelados dedos ya no la podían sentir. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que había _tanto_ frío… Y desde rato atrás ya había comenzado a tiritar. Sus labios ardían de resequedad, y su lengua salió torpemente a tratar de humedecerlos, aunque el mencionado músculo casi sucumbe a los vibrantes dientes.

Camus observó abstraídamente las reacciones del mayor. Le pareció entretenida la manera en que Saga luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, por no sucumbir a la evidente hipotermia que lo comenzaba a clamar. Sus pestañas superiores se unían con las inferiores sólo un instante antes de separarse de nuevo, y tras unos segundos volverse a unir. Era un pequeño ritual casi hipnotizador.

Y a Camus le parecía fascinante ser el causante de ello.

Además, quería ganar. Deseaba que algo —para variar— fuera como él quisiera, y en estos momentos quería que esos ojos se cerraran, que se rindieran a su voluntad. Así que bajó aún más la temperatura, hasta que se pudieron apreciar débiles escarchas formándose en las húmedas puntas de los cabellos de Saga.

Este último ya sólo era apenas consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Sentía que una inexplicable fatiga lo acorralaba, tentándolo a cerrar por completo los ojos y dormir. Algo le decía que no debería dejarse caer en la inconsciencia, pero Camus estaba a su lado, nada malo podría pasar, ¿cierto?...

—Cam…

Ante la arrastrada voz de Saga que trataba infructuosamente de pronunciar su nombre, Camus parpadeó, liberándose de su enajenación y hallándose brevemente confundido por la situación que se le presentaba. Descendió la mirada hacia los dedos que se engarrotaban a su mano. Estaban a punto de congelación, inertes entre sus propios dedos.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué de pronto Saga guardaba silencio?

—Saga…— Camus llamó al inconsciente muchacho mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama.

Dándose cuenta de lo que su imprudencia había causado, tomó las manos de Saga entre las suyas y comenzó a frotarlas un intento de proporcionarle calor.

—¡Saga!— alcanzó la cobija que yacía a los pies de la cama y lo cubrió con ella. Se levantó a buscar otras más del armario y repitió el procedimiento, pero Saga aún no despertaba y Camus se comenzaba a desesperar. Llevó sus manos hacia el pálido y húmedo rostro, y lo acarició furiosamente, tratando de eliminar el frío que dominaba en esa suave piel.

—¡Saga, despierta!

Se tranquilizó un poco al notar que aún respiraba, pero Camus sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos con su "demostración". Podría haber matado a Saga.

Pero… ¿no era eso lo que muchas veces había deseado en sus sueños? ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan asustado?

Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, aunque el otro no lo pudiera escuchar.

—Saga, yo no quería…—Hizo una pausa para cerrar los ojos y resoplar frustrado—. Despierta…

Dejó el oído del otro en paz y levantó su perfil de entre la húmeda cabellera, lo suficiente para admirar el rostro del hombre mayor. Camus se sintió horriblemente culpable ante lo que vio, pues sabía que él había ocasionado la terrible palidez que caracterizaba las facciones de Saga, y que esos labios entreabiertos tiritaban por su culpa.

Un repentino impulso lo llevó a inclinarse sobre él, y hacer algo que Camus negaría si en un futuro se lo preguntaban. Algo relativamente sencillo y que sin embargo le costó un gigante esfuerzo; simplemente, lo besó… Un beso firme, sobre unos labios inmóviles, cuya falta de respuesta provocó un agudo dolor en su pecho.

Abandonó la boca del gemelo y acomodó las cobijas para arroparlo mejor. Él mismo se acostó bajo ellas y acercó su cuerpo al de Saga. Posteriormente, y con un increíble cuidado, como si fuera una acción que con cualquier mínimo error de cálculo detonaría una bomba, pasó un brazo a través de su pecho, sobre el cual después recargó la cabeza, dejando caer el peso con suma lentitud.

Ahí, bajo esos músculos que configuraban el tórax del griego, Camus podía escuchar un regular latido sonando con cierta discreción. Notó también que su piel comenzaba a adquirir cierta calidez que lo tranquilizó. Su agitado pulso se apaciguó y suspiró aliviado al llegar a la conclusión de que Saga estaría bien. Paso siguiente, cerró los ojos y permaneció abrazándolo, mientras se permitía a sí mismo dormir.


	9. Capítulo IX: Sonríe

**Final Straw.09:**

Con inmensa dificultad, Saga descubrió sus ojos para que hicieran contacto con la tenue luz que brindaba la mañana. Parpadeó un par de veces para poner su mente en claro después del profundo sueño al que había sucumbido la noche anterior.

Una vez que se dispuso a moverse, las conexiones nerviosas que apenas mostraban función le hicieron consciente del dolor que invadía todo su cuerpo, así que desistió de las endebles intenciones que tenía de levantarse. Tragó saliva para tranquilizar a su reseca garganta, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad en su lastimado cuello ante tan simple acción, y cerró los ojos de nuevo, dándose cuenta del extraño malestar generalizado que lo invadía. También notó otra cosa; un cuerpo que se recargaba parcialmente sobre el suyo y cuya presencia le era más que sorpresiva, sobre todo al recordar de quién debía tratarse.

Saga abrió los ojos de nuevo, y sí, tal como lo suponía, esa cabellera verde-azul sólo podía pertenecer a una persona: al culpable de sus heridas físicas y de su exhausto corazón.

Llevando una mano hasta los delgados cabellos, comenzó a acariciarlos y enredar sus dedos entre los manejables mechones, todavía sin poder creer como real el hecho de que Camus estuviera ahí; que se hubiera quedado con él, que durmiera apoyado contra su pecho y que una de sus manos descansara sobre su abdomen. Sin embargo, por más que los motivos de su estadía le intrigaban, Saga no quería que despertara y se alejara de él, así que retiró su mano para dejarla descansando segura sobre la cama, mientras mantenía su cuerpo lo más inmóvil posible para evitar que el joven abriera los ojos.

Lo que Saga desconocía era que Camus llevaba ya un buen rato despierto, negándose a aceptar que la mañana ya estaba ahí. Había permanecido quieto en su sitio con la inocente intención de detener el tiempo, para que Saga no abriera jamás los ojos y así pudiera permanecer a su lado sin que el otro se diera cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba en realidad.

Pero ahora aquél había despertado y pronto notaría que él ya no dormía más. Así que era hora de levantarse y pretender amnesia sobre lo sucedido la noche previa.

Saga maldijo en sus pensamientos al sentir que Camus se movía. Lo observó sentarse y frotar sus ojos antes de voltear a verlo, tratando de ocultar el relampagueo de culpabilidad que se encendió brevemente en su mirada al observar las marcas amoratadas que había dejado sobre su cuello y rostro.

Camus retiró la vista de Saga para acercarse al borde de la cama y finalmente ponerse de pie, buscar su ropa y vestirse. El otro hizo lo mismo instantes después, y al quitarse las cobijas de encima se dio cuenta de la exagerada cantidad de éstas.

—Camus… ¿qué pasó?— preguntó Saga, haciendo hincapié en las mencionadas cobijas.

Camus arqueó una ceja y pausó en su tarea de vestirse, quedando con la camisa sostenida entre las manos.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Sólo recuerdo que había mucho frío, y… tenía mucho sueño…- dijo Saga, tratando de conmemorar los sucesos de la previa noche; a partir de donde había explicado, eran en su mayoría borrosas imágenes.

—Hm— fue toda la respuesta de Camus antes de colocarse la última prenda de vestir que le faltaba y dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

Por un momento, Saga consideró ir tras él, pero se contuvo de hacerlo sabiendo mejor que nadie que al verdadero Camus sólo lo encontraría cuando se asomara la luna. Si es que lo iba a buscar esa noche… sí, claro que iría; después de despertar a su lado no podía darse el lujo de renunciar a eso tan fácilmente. Además, Camus se había quedado con él anoche, y eso debía significar algo.

Y mientras Saga luchaba buscando esperanzas que lo mantuvieran ligado al caballero de Acuario, el hermano gemelo del primero mantenía también una desesperada búsqueda entre los cajones de la vitrina de la sala, anhelando encontrar por lo menos una aspirina, aunque estuviera roída por los ratones, pero necesitaba algo que le quitara el ensordecedor dolor de cabeza con el que había amanecido después de la borrachera de la noche anterior. Él no era el único en tales condiciones, el resto de los muchachos sufrían parecidos suplicios esta mañana, pero si Saga se enteraba —después de lo que él le advirtió sobre la bebida la vez pasada—, le daría un interminable sermón.

Su tarea se vio inesperadamente interrumpida por unos pasos que se escuchaban cercanos. Al prestar atención, pudo identificar al causante de tales sonidos. Camus de Acuario se acercó y pasó a su lado como si nada, en dirección hacia la salida.

—Camus…—Éste tan sólo le dirigió un breve vistazo para después ignorar su presencia.

A Kanon le sorprendía verlo allí, pues siempre era su hermano quien acudía en su búsqueda todas las noches. La curiosidad lo llevó precisamente hasta la habitación de Saga, a quien encontró recién terminado de vestir, y con un terrible semblante.

—¿Saga, qué sucedió?— inquirió Kanon, acercándose a su hermano. Al mismo tiempo, Saga daba unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? ¿¡Cómo que nada!? ¿Y ese moretón en tu mejilla, y esas marcas en tu cuello? ¿Fue el idiota ese? ¿¡Cómo se lo permitiste!?

—¡No pasó nada, Kanon!— El menor de los gemelos se sobresaltó un poco y guardó silencio. Saga también hizo esto mismo durante algunos momentos, antes de disculparse—. Siento haberte gritado…

Saga le dio la espalda a su hermano y llevó una mano a su cabeza, que súbitamente amenazaba con un sordo palpitar.

—Kanon... retírate por favor, me gustaría estar solo…

Kanon suspiró profundamente antes de seguir los deseos de su hermano y abandonar el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. Dirigiéndose a su propia habitación, Kanon ponderaba en lo reciente.

Era obvio que Camus maltrataba a su hermano, y si no siempre lo hacía físicamente, lograba el mismo efecto con su actitud. Ganas le sobraban de ir a decirle a aquel francés engreído un par de cosas, pero sabía que Saga no apreciaría eso para nada. Y él ya se había rendido en la imposible tarea de tratar de comprender a su gemelo, así que optó por dejarlo tomar sus propias decisiones; algo a lo que Saga al parecer no estaba muy acostumbrado, tras haberse visto privado de tal lujo durante un extenso fragmento de su vida.

Sin embargo, Saga aún no se sentía libre de decidir. Algo ajeno a él le provocaba ansiar la llegada de la noche, aunque fuera para ver aquella fría mirada mientras su hermoso dueño le decía que ya no lo quería volver a ver.

Realmente poco importaba lo que Camus hablara, pues él mismo parecía hacerse sordo a sus propias palabras… ¿Cuántas veces ya le había dicho que no regresara, que todo había terminado? Era de cierto consuelo para Saga que aquél pareciera no poder mantenerse alejado de él, que estuvieran en una misma situación, si bien fuera por distintas razones. No dejaba de intrigarle el motivo que llevaba a Camus a aceptar su presencia a ratos, incluso a buscarla, mientras que en otros la repudiaba. Era un chico tan perdido, tan confundido… Saga deseaba ayudarlo, aunque a veces temía que con sus acciones estuviera haciendo todo lo contrario.

Definitivamente necesitaban apagar sus neuronas por un rato… cavilar tanto en un mismo asunto a cuya conclusión ni siquiera quería llegar era simplemente pérdida de tiempo. Y Camus en estos momentos no deseaba que el tiempo pasara, porque a cada minuto el sol cambiaba su posición, atravesaba el cielo con aparente despreocupación y pronto dejaría de verse tras aquel risco hacia el que miraba desde la entrada de su Templo. Eso significaría que tal vez Saga vendría.

No "tal vez"; con toda seguridad estaría ahí antes de que la primera estrella fuera apreciable en el oscuro manto que cubriría al firmamento en poco tiempo.

Y esa noche no quería verlo, porque sabía que de nuevo sería incapaz rechazarlo y le costaría demasiado esfuerzo mantener su distante fachada después de lo ocurrido… por la profunda culpabilidad que sus actos le traían.

Pensó que quizás lastimando a Saga se sentiría mejor, pero aquello no le trajo ningún alivio. Y luego aquél, casi muriendo por su descuido... eso lo había inquietado demasiado. Y no le agradó la sensación. En toda su vida nunca se había preocupado por alguien de esa manera, y era algo que no quería volver a sentir.

¿Cómo adivinar lo que le esperaba al lado del enigmático Géminis? No se le ocurría otra palabra para describirlo, porque, al menos para Camus, era muy difícil comprender las razones que aquél tenía para —según como decía— "amarlo". Aún más importante que eso: "¿al lado de Saga?"

¿Por qué se estaba cuestionando tales tonterías? Albergando la posibilidad de que la compañía que el griego le brindaba se alargara indefinidamente…

Esto tenía que terminar tarde o temprano, porque… sería el último de los colmos que aceptara a Saga por completo como parte de su vida, si fue él quien convirtió tal existencia en un vacío en primer lugar.

Frustrado ante sus propias reflexiones, Camus dio la vuelta y se adentró al templo a sabiendas de que el otro ya venía. Sus pisadas resonarían en el amplio recibidor y se haría camino entre las altas columnas hasta hallar la puerta de su habitación.

Saga localizó a Camus sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando sus rodillas, sobre las cuales colocó las manos al momento que se hincó en el suelo frente a él. Alcanzó con una mano su barbilla, levantándole rostro, pero Camus cerró los ojos antes de que Saga intentara leer algo, cualquier cosa, en su mirada.

Saga suspiró antes de acercarse y comenzar a besar la línea que definía la mandíbula de Camus, mientras su mano alcanzaba la nuca de éste, moviendo el delicado cuello a su voluntad, y hallando demasiado tentador el llevar sus labios hacia allí. Lo hizo y recorrió con besos hasta llegar a sus hombros, a los que se encargó de descubrir moviendo la delgada tela que los protegía, deslizando la prenda por la longitud de los delgados brazos.

Continuó besando el descubierto pecho mientras se retiraba su propia ropa, sin apresurar nada, pensando en lo mucho que le molestaba que Camus siempre actuara como un muñeco sin vida… lo hacía sentir como si estuviera aprovechándose de él, cuando bien sabía que el otro sólo lo hacía por no sentirse culpable de desearlo de igual manera. Aun así, a Saga le parecía injusto que Camus le hiciera creer con su comportamiento que era el único de los dos queriendo lo que sucedía.

Mas ya se había acostumbrado, así que continuó hasta quedar acostado sobre él acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que nadie más que Saga había visto en las presentes condiciones y que nadie más adoraba de la manera en que él lo hacía.

Camus luchaba por no dejar escapar los débiles gemidos que tan sólo el contacto de las manos de Saga sobre su piel le provocaba pronunciar, aunque tarde o temprano siempre terminara expresando de manera vocal los efectos que las caricias del otro tenían en él…

Sin embargo, esa noche Camus decidió que no deseaba llegar más lejos… porque hoy estaba sintiendo demasiado. Además de los acostumbrados escalofríos y estremecimientos, muy dentro, mucho más adentro, las sensaciones se incrementaban, dejando de ser algo físico para convertirse en algo mucho más inusual, que involucraba a su mente y su corazón, y lo cual no se sentía listo a afrontar.

—Detente.

Saga obedeció, levantando su rostro para encontrarse con dos ojos azules que se abrían en exceso, más oscurecidos de lo normal, reflejando sentimientos al por mayor. Eran tantos que no los pudo identificar.

—Hoy no…— la temblorosa voz terminó su petición.

Saga no sabía qué hacer. Más bien, no sabía qué pensar, pues lo que haría sería sencillo. Se levantaría permitiendo que Camus alcanzara una almohada sobre la cual recostaría su cabeza, acomodándose en ovillo con la intención de dormir; vería como cerraba los ojos con demasiada fuerza, tanto que era imposible que conciliara el sueño de tal manera; se quedaría de pie ponderando en lo que todo aquello significaba, y finalmente preguntaría tímidamente:

—¿Me puedo quedar?

Camus tardó unos segundos en asentir débilmente, pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo, dándole con esa simple acción la autorización necesaria a Saga para que tomara lugar sobre la cama, acostándose a sus espaldas, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acercando el rostro a su cabellera, siendo el cálido aliento de Géminis perfectamente perceptible para la piel de su nuca.

La regularidad de la tranquila respiración de Saga le pareció a Camus extremadamente relajante, y tras unos minutos su cuerpo se dejó de tensar para entregarse al abrazo del otro, recargando la espalda sobre el tórax de quien entonces lo apresaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos, antes de acercarse para susurrar en su oído:

—Eres… muy especial.

Las mejillas de Camus, contra sus deseos, adquirieron un leve tono carmín. Las palabras de Saga aumentaban esa nata timidez que siempre luchaba por hacer pasar ante los demás como desentendimiento o indiferencia.

—No es verdad.

—¿Qué no?— Saga soltó una débil risa de incredulidad—. Para mí sí— concluyó antes de comenzar a mover sus dedos sobre el estómago de Camus, jugando alrededor de su ombligo, logrando que el permanecer inmóvil fuera extremadamente difícil para el menor.

Más bien, imposible. Camus se contoneó discretamente contra Saga, el cual sintió a sus ojos rodar hacia arriba ante lo que tal simple acción le provocó.

—Creí que hoy no querías…— habló con voz afectada.

Camus repitió el movimiento de sus caderas, como indicación tácita de que había cambiado de opinión.

Saga no puso objeciones y comenzó a imitar los oscilantes movimientos del menor. Estableciendo ambos un acompasado ritmo, continuaron balanceando sus cuerpos, provocando que rápidamente la temperatura aumentara y las inspiraciones se hicieran más profundas por la necesidad de aire que los invadía.

Saga besó los hombros y espalda de Camus, y éste ladeó la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso a su cuello, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la almohada más cercana. En contraste, las de Saga no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo del menor, para quien fue imposible negar la excitación que tales caricias le causaban, aunadas al rígido miembro que sentía rozándose contra él.

Para la aturdida percepción de Camus, las manos de Saga parecían estar a la vez sobre todo su cuerpo; un momento las sentía acariciando sus piernas, cuando al siguiente instante se deslizaban por sus brazos, tocaban su pecho, estimulaban a sus pezones, bajaban hasta su abdomen y recorrían su cintura para llegar a su espalda. También estudiaron esa zona con dedicación antes de que, finalmente, una de esas mágicas manos avanzara hacia abajo hasta alcanzar la estrecha abertura que recibió a los hábiles dedos del mayor. Éstos comenzaron con sus estimulantes maniobras, y lograron con maestría que Camus se retorciera incómodo y se reacomodara constantemente contra el pecho del otro.

Saga no despegó ni un segundo sus labios de la suave piel de Camus; ya fuera de su espalda, o del cuello en cuya garganta surgían sonidos que deleitaban a sus oídos. Sorpresivamente, además de balbuceos ininteligibles, Camus tenía algo que decir…

—Perdón, por… lo de anoche— habló entre acelerados jadeos.

Saga realmente no le guardaba resentimiento por lo sucedido, pues presentía que había servido de catarsis para el joven de ojos azules, y si al menos le había ayudado a liberarse de algunos demonios internos, entonces podría olvidarlo y pretender que nunca pasó.

—¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí…

Considerándolo como el momento adecuado, Saga se introdujo en él con suavidad. Camus apretó más los ojos que siempre permanecían cerrados, intentando con ello apaciguar el dolor que sabía que pronto pasaría. Saga aceleró tal evento alcanzando con su mano el miembro de Camus, friccionándolo contra los dedos que lo envolvían, a la par que comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo en un lento vaivén.

Y así, a un ritmo acompasado, sin prisas ni descontroles, unían sus cuerpos una vez más, siendo muy conscientes de cada pequeña sensación, de cada mínima acción; teniendo claro que, cuando amaneciera, no podrían pretender olvidar algo como esto. O más bien, no querrían.

Tras unos minutos de calmadas embestidas, que eran recibidas con débiles quejidos, Saga comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos al sentir que alcanzaba su orgasmo, reflejando el increíble sentir con graves sonidos guturales que emanaron de su garganta, mientras Camus gemía lastimeramente al saberse también cercano al clímax.

Presentando un efecto similar al que los gimoteos del menor habían tenido sobre Saga, el sentir al hombre mayor regarse dentro de él fue suficiente para que el miembro de Camus imitara al del otro y empapara en calidez a la mano que lo sostenía.

Saga permaneció en su interior unos momentos más, hasta que Camus decidió girar su cuerpo para quedar frente a él. Saga se inclinó para besarlo, reclamando aquellos labios con cierto retraimiento, como si en realidad no le pertenecieran. Camus alcanzó una mano hasta la nuca del otro y profundizó el beso, dejando a sus lenguas enredarse, tal como sus piernas lo hicieron cuando Saga colocó una mano en su cintura y lo atrajo contra él. Después Saga movió esa mano hasta la frágil espalda del acuariano, quien entonces pasó sus brazos por debajo de los del mayor para rodearlo de igual manera.

Tras unos cuantos profundos suspiros, la voz del menor se volvió a escuchar, en un tono casi inaudible.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿De mí?— inquirió Saga, con un evidente dejo de alarma en su voz.

—No…— musitó Camus, permitiendo a sus ojos abrirse para concentrar su mirada en los definidos músculos del brazo de Saga, que pasaba cerca de su rostro.

—Yo no dejaré que nada te pase. Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

Camus asintió inseguramente.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Saga acarició su cabello para animarlo a hablar, mas Camus simplemente se alzó de hombros, pues desconocía la razón de su temor, desconocía hasta la razón de por qué lo había expresado en palabras.

Agachó aún más la cabeza, evitando a toda costa la inquisitiva mirada de Saga, pensando mientras tanto en la manera que se sentía en su presencia; indefenso, pero irónicamente protegido. Era libre de llorar a sabiendas de que aquél no lo juzgaría, de que lo comprendería y, como muchas veces antes, compartiría sus lágrimas.

—Aparte de miedo… ¿sientes algo más?— preguntó Saga, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla para levantarle rostro.

Camus permaneció un momento abstraído en los brillantes ojos de Saga, siempre nostálgicos, pero no por ello menos hermosos y hechizantes. Lo meditó sólo un instante, no más porque no deseaba encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

—No sé — respondió negando desesperadamente con la cabeza, reflejando la sensación de impotencia que lo arrollaba al no sentirse con el suficiente valor como para buscar una réplica adecuada a la pregunta de Saga— _¡No sé!_—exclamó en un murmullo.

—Tranquilo, está bien… — Saga se inclinó para besar su frente, a lo que Camus reaccionó cerrando los ojos.

Si lo admitía, más que no saber, era una negación para sí mismo. Un intento de engañar a la realidad y suprimir los verdaderos sentimientos que, si bien no le resultaban familiares, podía reconocer por instinto; ese mismo instinto que lo llevó a acurrucarse más contra Saga, sujetarse a su espalda y hacer más cercano el contacto contra su cuerpo, como queriéndose fundir en uno sólo con él.

¿Sería posible que el hombre que alguna vez lo destruyera, pudiera ser el mismo que lo ayudara a reencontrarse de nuevo?… la mente de Camus se aferró a aquél deseo, al igual que sus brazos afirmaron el agarre alrededor del cuerpo de Saga, quien se limitó a continuar siendo su compañía durante lapsos como esos.

Sin embargo, ya se podía considerar una compañía más significativa, finalmente aceptada como una necesidad, y apreciada enormemente por el menor de los dos; aunque éste jamás utilizara el lenguaje hablado para agradecerla.

De esa forma el tiempo volvió a hacer de las suyas, y ellos continuaron con sus rutinarios encuentros nocturnos, durante los cuales a veces no hacían otra cosa más que hablar. Del presente, a veces del pasado, pero nunca tocaban el futuro. Apreciaban demasiado el momento actual como para anhelar algo mayor.

Quien todavía mantenía ciertas esperanzas en alto era el joven guardián de escorpión, que cierta tarde acompañaba a Camus hasta su templo después de que la mayoría de los caballeros pasara el día en animada convivencia en la casa de Tauro.

Detuvieron su camino en la entrada. Camus volteó para despedirse de aquel chico que continuaba brindándole su amistad, pero que todavía anhelaba por algo más, demostrándolo con el diálogo que ambos habían sostenido durante el trayecto hasta ahí. Milo le había recordado los sinceros sentimientos que despertaba en él, como si el otro hubiera podido olvidarlo…

Camus pensaba que Milo era extraño. En momentos como esos parecía aceptar su rechazo, sin embargo, dentro de un par de días estaría ahí de nuevo intentándolo otra vez. Era algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre que incomodaba a Camus desmedidamente.

—Solamente déjame preguntarte una cosa— pidió Milo, prometiendo que no haría más tentativas — ¿Recuerdas el ofrecimiento que me hiciste?... ¿Todavía está en pie?

Camus agachó el rostro, avergonzado, apenas atreviéndose a negar con débiles movimientos de su cabeza.

No. Sinceramente no deseaba que Milo le pidiera ese favor. No a esas alturas.

Milo ya lo presentía, y la actitud de su amigo le trajo una importante confirmación a sus temores. Camus estaba enamorado de Saga. Con eso, toda posibilidad con el francés se perdía.

—Está bien, sólo quería estar seguro de algo...— Milo forzó una sonrisa que perturbó a Camus en exceso, pues fue perfectamente consciente de su falsedad. No le gustaba sentir que hería a Milo y deseaba más que nada que de verdad se hubiera rendido. Su decepcionada mirada y su ligeramente encorvada espalda al dar la vuelta y alejarse de ahí, fueron indicadores a los que Camus se sujetó. Quería que Milo permaneciera siendo el buen amigo que siempre había sido.

Camus suspiró antes de adentrarse a su templo, atravesarlo y llegar a la salida, donde tomó asiento en el primer escalón. A lo lejos vio llegar a quien… ¿esperaba?

Tal individuo bajó raudamente los escalones hasta pisar Acuario. El metal de la armadura (que sorpresivamente portaba) resplandecía con un efecto cegador contra los últimos rayos del sol, mientras una ligera brisa jugaba con la larga cabellera azulada.

Camus pocas veces lo observaba con verdadero interés como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, y por más indiscutible que fuera el hecho de que Saga era un hombre muy apuesto, parecía que el francés apenas se acababa de dar cuenta de tal evidente cuestión. Bajó su mirada temiendo que un indiscreto sonroje de sus mejillas lo traicionara, pero actuó demasiado tarde pues su rostro ya presentaba pruebas de cuál era la índole de sus pensamientos.

Al ver que el otro se aproximaba, deteniéndose hasta quedar frente a él, Camus ideó un tema de conversación antes de que Saga tuviera tiempo de notar su abochornado semblante.

—Te ves extraño con la armadura. Hace mucho que no la usabas.

—Sí, bueno, prefiero dejársela a Kanon... además, a él le gusta lucirse con ella. Pero hoy tuve una reunión con Athena y no podía presentarme de manera informal.

—¿Para qué te quería?

—Está tratando de decidir quién asumirá el puesto de Patriarca— dijo Saga, volteando hacia el huidizo astro rey, que cobardemente se escondía en el horizonte.

—¿Te lo ofreció?

—No fue muy directa, pero lo insinuó. Creo que deseaba ver mi reacción antes de proponerlo como tal.— Saga concentró sus ojos en sus propias manos, pretendiendo estudiarlas por algún inexplicable motivo, siendo movido puramente por la incomodidad que le provocaba hablar del asunto.

—Si te lo ofreciera, ¿aceptarías?— Camus no podía ocultar el interés que tenía en el tema. Más bien, el recelo que las palabras de Saga despertaban en su interior.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, el mayor continuó:

—No lo sé… no ansío verme en esas vestimentas de nuevo.

—Yo tampoco…— Camus inclinó la mirada, intentando que los malos recuerdos desaparecieran tan rápido como habían surgido.

Saga dio unos pasos y se sentó a su lado, dando fin al sombrío momento.

—Además, es mucha responsabilidad. Yo… me siento agotado, ¿sabes?— Camus asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que Saga se refería, y aunque sabía que nada tenía que ver con debilidad física, respondió de una manera muy generalizada:

—Pues… descansa.

La obvia propuesta de Camus era tan simple como inesperada. Y en conjunción a esa franqueza, la mirada que entonces se levantó hacia Saga se veía más clara que nunca. Un cielo recién abandonado por nubes tormentosas, dejando apreciar su original claridad rebosante de belleza.

Saga siguió la proposición y literalmente descansó, acostándose para apoyar su cabeza de lado sobre el regazo de Camus. Éste tensó su cuerpo por un instante, colocando sus manos firmes sobre el suelo, antes de meditar brevemente y llegar a la conclusión de que ése no era el lugar adecuado para ellas en tales momentos.

Cautelosamente llevó una mano hasta la espalda de Saga, quien al contacto perdió todo interés hasta entonces mostrado por el sonrojado sol que amenazaba con ocultarse en la lejanía. Dirigió la atención de todos sus sentidos al muchacho que, atrás de él, parecía estar lidiando una batalla campal y no se decidía a hacer el próximo movimiento, o siquiera a dar el siguiente respiro que mantenía aguantado en su pecho.

Finalmente, esa mano llegó hasta el hombro de Saga, donde dio un apenas perceptible tirón. Saga no necesitó más para girarse y quedar boca arriba, admirando el rostro que lo veía con cierta confusión.

La mano de Camus quedó descansando inmóvil sobre el pecho de Saga, antes de que éste la tomara entre la suya, mientras su otra mano se levantaba para alcanzar la mejilla de Camus, quien no dejaba de fruncir el entrecejo en perplejidad ante sus propios actos.

Los dedos de Saga acariciaron su piel con sutileza. Ante el cálido toque, Camus reaccionó buscando más. Inclinó su rostro contra la palma de la mano de Saga, y éste, aparentemente maravillado por eso, sonrió de repente, dejando a sus ojos brillar de una manera que Camus jamás había tenido oportunidad de apreciar.

¿Tanto le alegraba el simple hecho de que aceptara su caricia? ¿Por qué? Ese tipo de contacto no era nada desconocido para ninguno, ya que por alguna razón Géminis gustaba de estudiar sus facciones, y Camus desde algún tiempo se lo permitía con libertad.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo especial en esta ocasión? ¿El hecho de que sucediera antes de tiempo, cuando el sol aún brillaba tenuemente? No… ¿el detalle de ladear su cabeza en necesidad de seguir sintiéndolo? Ni siquiera eso.

Si Camus pudiera ver a través de los ojos de Saga, notaría la particular chispa que brillaba en los suyos. Un fulgor que Saga creyó por siempre extinto para nunca volverse a encender, pero que en esos momentos, si sus pupilas no lo engañaban, era nuevamente apreciable en la mirada del francés y constituía la razón de su súbito regocijo.

Camus era ignorante a lo que ocurría en la mente de Saga. Ambos se tenían hechizados por los pequeños cambios que acababan de notar en el otro. Y además de esos centelleantes irises a los que parecía estar observando por primera vez, Camus recién conocía a aquellos blancos dientes que se asomaban tras unos labios curvados, a los cuales nunca antes había atestiguado actuar de esa manera. El semblante entero de Saga le parecía inusual…

Estaba… ¿feliz? ¿Y él lo había causado?

Vaya cosa rara, Saga le sonreía. Y lo más extraño de todo era que eso no hacía que lo odiara, ni siquiera que lo envidiara. Esa imagen no le molestaba para nada. De hecho, y si no se mentía a sí mismo, hasta le agradaba. Tanto así que lo abordaba la tentación de imitarlo. Y tras unos segundos, finalmente se rindió y reflejó en sus propios labios el mismo júbilo que Saga expresaba en los suyos, y que entonces Camus no sólo hizo notar en un gesto… sino que de verdad sintió.

**FIN**


End file.
